Paradise Lost
by princessm1090
Summary: Musa has invited her friends on a cruise for spring break. Musa's old friends will also be joining them, but what happens when Musa's ex boyfriend decides to come along? What makes things worse is that he wants her back. How will Riven react? MxR!
1. Cruise Anyone?

**This is my second fanfic!!! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed to Masquerade! I really appreciate it. This story is about a spring break cruise where Musa's old friends meet her new ones. There will be drama when an unexpected guest comes along. **

**Just some notes – "Paradise Lost" is named after the poem by 17****th**** century poet, John Milton. I don't own the poem, obviously. I also do not own Winx Club. **

**Also, I this story is taking place in April of Musa's junior year, meaning the boys are in their senior year.

* * *

**

**Cruise Anyone? **

Musa had just returned from her date with Riven and walked into her dorm room. She then walked out into the common room and greeted all the girls. Bloom was seated next to Techna looking at something online. Flora was watering some plants and Stella was strutting around the room asking everyone their opinion on her new outfit. Layla then walked in from her room and took a seat on the couch.

"How was your date?" Stella asked with a sly smile, she then noticed the time and Musa almost never returned from a date with Riven in 3 hours. "You're back early."

"Fun, Riven had to go take a test in battle class, so we cut it short." Musa said with a half smile. She and Riven were getting closer by the day and she couldn't have been happier about it. After the battle with Darkar, the two grew close and they had seen each other occasionally over the summer, but now they were definitely making up for lost time. They were in love and being with each other meant being in paradise for the two.

"Well don't fret darling, Brandon promised he would bring the guys over after their classes were over," Stella said as she tried to decide what to wear.

"Oh, great!" Musa began, she always felt excited before seeing Riven. "I'll go do some homework and call my dad before they come over." She finished as she walked into her room.

* * *

**A couple hours later…**

"Dad that sounds amazing! Thanks so much!" Musa practically screamed into her cell phone. She was jumping up and down all over her room. She was one her daily phone call with her father and she was extremely happy with some news her father just gave her.

"Your welcome darling, I hope you and your friends have fun. Remember to behave yourselves, no sharing your rooms with boys," Her father replied protectively.

"Daddy, don't worry we'll be good." Musa replied as innocently as she could.

"Alright darling I have to go to meeting with some government officals; I'll call you later, love you." he replied.

"Okay bye daddy, love you too." Musa said and then hung up the phone.

Musa just hung up the phone after talking to her father and she ran out of her room eagerly. She seemed very excited, more so then Stella when she gets a new pair of shoes.

"Guess what guys?" Musa asked as she addressed her best friends, that hadn't really moved since she went to her room. All five of them looked at the musical princess, who looked like she was ready to explode with excitement.

"What's up Musa?" Bloom said as she looked up from the computer. Musa was ready to explain when she heard something at the door. Just then she heard a knock coming from the door. Stella answered it and six of their favorite boys walked in.

All the guys walked to their respective girlfriends. Riven came from behind Musa and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and moved the hair away from her neck and placed a small kiss there. Everyone looked at the two; ever since they started dating Riven had become a lot more comfortable about opening up and showing emotion. Granted, he didn't show much more emotion then before, but his constant scowl was now replaced by a grin whenever Musa was around. He smiled at her when he noticed she seemed exuberant.

"So guys, guess what?" Musa began again from Riven's arms.

"What's up?" Bloom and Layla said at almost the same time.

"My dad just bought a huge new yacht and it's harbored at the Magix Marina, so for spring break he said we could all go on it and sail around the tropics and be back in time for school when break is over." She explained. "So you guy's in?"

There was an enormous uproar of agreement with her offer. The girls looked forward to swimming, sunbathing and spending time with their boyfriends. The guys were also pretty excited, seeing their girlfriends in nothing but bathing suits for a week and a half was enough to make them want to go. Everyone seemed pretty happy about the trip and 10 days away from school without any chaperones seemed like a dream come true to everyone.

"So you'll be in a bathing suit all week," Riven said with a smirk on his face. "I'm on board with that idea." Instead of a cute reply, Musa turned around and lightly kissed her boyfriend on his lips and then looked back at her friends.

"So is that a yes?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Definitely, but now we need to go shopping!" Stella said as she grabbed her purse.

"We just went this afternoon Stella," Layla complained as she took off the high heels that Stella made her buy and then wear all day. She looked over the clock and made note that it was 6pm, and they had returned from shopping about four hours ago.

"How about later Stel, I'm still pretty tired, we all had battle class tests today and they were pretty tiring," Brandon said to Stella who was already on her way to the door.

"Fine, but tomorrow I need a new wardrobe for the cruise," she said as she sat back down with a pout. "Oh, are we going to stop at any islands?" she asked

"Yeah, we're stopping by Syrin Island for however long you guys want to stay there," Musa answered.

"Oh and some of my friends from back home are flying in so we can all vacation together," Musa said. "They are arriving at Magix International on a private jet tomorrow, and we can leave right after that, since tomorrow is the last day of classes."

"What time are they coming?" Flora asked?

"Around 1." Musa answered.

"Great! We can get them from the airport, then go shopping, then go straight to the ship!" Stella said excitedly.

"That sounds fun! I can't wait to meet your old friends." Bloom said excitedly. Everyone agreed.

"Yeah, we can find out what Musa was like before Alfea," Techna teased.

"Well, I don't think it will be anything interesting," Musa said as got up to grab her phone and then sat next to Riven. "But they are all looking forward to meeting you guys."

"So who exactly are we meeting? Do they have names and faces?" Helia said in a jesting tone. Musa had talked about her friends before but only the girls met them when some of them came to visit her during her freshman year. Musa usually went home to visit them once a month since it was easier for her to go home instead of all of them going to visit her.

"Oh I have pictures," Musa said as she got up and went to her room. Once in her room she pulled a box out from out of her bed. She sorted through some pictures trying to find a picture that had all of her friends that would be attending her little excursion. She picked up a picture of her and a guy with dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. His arm was around her waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck with her head resting on his chest. The two were smiling and seemed to be pretty happy. Musa looked at the picture and then buried it under the rest of them, there were some things she really didn't want to relive, or even think about. When she found an appropriate picture she took it and went back into the common room.

"Here, the one with dirty blond hair is Nate, his girlfriend is the one with slightly curly brown hair, she's Leslie. The twins are Isabelle and Annabelle, Annabelle is the one in blue. Duke is the one wearing the polo. And lastly, Brian is the one with black hair." She said as the picture got passed around. "I think that's everyone coming."

Riven was the last to look at the picture. "Anyone I should be worried about?" Riven teased as he put his arm around Musa.

"Of coarse not, they are like family to me," Musa reassured Riven. She knew Riven trusted her, but it was cute when he got a little jealous.

"So what do you guys want to do, since going out is out of the question," Stella asked.

"How about we watch a movie?" Musa proposed. Everyone agreed and all of them decided to stay in and watch a movie. Everyone eventually fell asleep since all the guys were exhausted and the girls were also pretty worn out. Musa fell asleep on the couch on Riven's shoulder when she heard her phone go off. She quickly got up and went to her room to answer it, she didn't want to wake up everyone who had fallen asleep in the common room.

* * *

"Hello?" she asked after she saw Leslie's name on her phone.

"Hey M, its Leslie, we've got a bit of a problem," Leslie informed Musa

"What's wrong, you guys can come right?" Musa asked worriedly. She had been looking forward to seeing some of her friends from her Devon Academy, her old school. Not seeing them would put a major damper on the whole trip.

"Yeah, we're definitely coming, but someone else is coming along…" Leslie trailed off; she wasn't sure how to tell one of her best friends someone else that she wasn't particularly fond of was coming along.

"Great! Who else is coming?" Musa asked excitedly, _the more the better_ she thought.

"Dan." Leslie said almost afraid of what Musa was going to say.

"Cunningham?" Musa asked with a serious tone.

"Yea…sorry," Leslie replied

"Why is he coming, who invited him!" Musa almost yelled into the phone. The small scream Musa let out woke up her boyfriend who then got up and went to see what caused her to yell.

"Your father invited him, Nate and Dan were at the Palace because his father was there meeting with your dad, and your dad told Dan about the trip and told Dan he should go. Nate tried to convince your father out of it, but your dad still thinks you and Dan talk. And Dan, being the lover of starting drama that he is, gladly accepted his offer," Leslie explained.

"Crap! Actually it might be okay, we are on pretty good terms, right?" Musa said as she turned around and saw Riven yawning at the door. She couldn't help but smile, rough tough Riven was so cute when he woke up.

"So what time are you guys arriving at the airport tomorrow?" Musa said changing the subject.

"Umm, around 1:00 pm, wait aren't you angry," Leslie asked skeptically.

"No of coarse not, so I'll see you tomorrow" Musa said suddenly sounding a lot cheerier.

"Umm…okay well then I'll talk to you tomorrow," Leslie said

"Okay bye Les," Musa said.

"Bye M," Leslie said as she hung up. Musa then hung up and turned back to Riven.

"Everything okay?" Riven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, everything is just fine. My friends get here around 1 tomorrow," she said with a smile trying to hide how nervous she was about the trip. She was hoping Riven wouldn't notice that she had asked for information she already knew and get suspicious. "You know it's past curfew and all of you guys are still here."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Riven said as he wrapped his arms around Musa's waist.

"Of coarse not, I just don't want you to get in trouble before our trip," she said with an innocent smile as she looked up at him.

"I guess we should wake everyone up," Riven said with a smirk. Musa then went out to the common room and turned on some very loud music. When everyone woke up, the boys left and attempted to sneak back into Red Fountain.

Musa got into bed and thought about the impending trip. She was so excited and now, she was nervous. _It's fine, nothing is going to happen, we're all mature._ She was desperately hoping there would be no drama on this trip. She knew things would get interesting, to say the very least.

* * *

**Oh no! who is this Dan? And why is Musa so worried about this? **

**I purposely made Musa's old friends rich because she's a princess meaning she went to the very best schools. **

**Anyone who read "Masquerade" knows that I am pretty quick with updating, but since the holidays are coming I may take a bit longer, but I promise the updates won't be too spread out. **

**Please review**** and tell me what you think, it really does help me feel more motivated to write!**


	2. Secrets

**A/N: And no ****Chibi Horsewoman**** I do not own John Milton…**

**So we find out who Dan is, but is it good news. Haha it never is! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed - Chapter 2 – for your reading pleasure

* * *

**

**Secrets**

The next morning, Musa woke up to Stella yelling "Wake up!!" Stella ran into the room that Musa and Techna shared and woke up the slumbering fairies.

Musa slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she looked at the clock, it was 9am, and all the girls had one class that day before they had got to leave for their trip. Okay Stella, we're up," Musa said as she sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and yawned again. "She noticed that Techna had gotten up immediately when Stella entered, whereas she would take another half and hour to drag herself into the shower. She then went to go pick something to wear, she was actually a little nervous about seeing her old friends and having them met the whole group. She wanted them to like Riven and she knew that Riven was more of an acquired taste, but he had been a lot more approachable since they had gotten together, so maybe things would work out well. She was especially nervous about seeing Dan, their relationship was complicated and she really didn't want anything to go wrong, but now it seemed like it was a certainty. She picked out a cute skirt and tank top to wear and went off to take a shower.

When she finished getting ready all the girls went off to class, where they didn't really do anything except talk about their plans with the other girls at Alfea. Stella was probably most excited out of everyone, and nobody noticed the fact that Musa's excitement was also littered with worry. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her friends about what was going on with her, she didn't want too many secrets floating around because she was sure she didn't want Riven finding out too much about Dan. She sat quietly on a desk next to her friends who were talking about going shopping and what they were going to do on the ship. Musa had shown them a brochure for the yacht that her dad got after he bought it. It had everything, three pools, 4 sunbathing decks, a mini-spa, 18 bedrooms, 8 jet skis, one grand pool with three water slides, 4 indoor lounges, a dinning room, and a dance room. They were looking forward to what seemed like the most amazing vacation ever.

When the bell finally rang, girls quickly walked back to their room. When they approached the door, they saw a huge bouquet of flowers in a beautiful vase waiting in front of the door. "Oh! Flowers!" Flora yelled happily, she picked up the heavy vase and brought it into the common room. There were an assortment of different flowers in the vase and the arrangement was beautiful, there was an emerald green ribbon tied around the neck of the vase. She set it down on the coffee table in the common room and looked around for a card.

"Who are they for?" Bloom asked as she smelled some of the flowers, there had to be at least 3 dozen flowers in the vase. She as well as the other girls were definitely curious.

"Who are they from?!' Stella squealed. The girls weren't used to having flowers sent to them, if the boys had gifts for them, then they would usually drop them off in person.

"It's for Musa," Layla said as she grabbed the little envelope that was on the side of the vase that had Musa's name written on it. Musa instantly reacted and took the card. She was sure Riven didn't send them, she knew he loved being around her, so he would have come in person. She opened the card and began to feel even worse when she read it.

"So are they from Riven?" Flora asked with a huge smile as she examined the flowers and smelled them.

"Umm, no actually they are from…" she didn't want to lie to her best friends, but she knew the truth would come along with a lot of questions. _They are going to find out eventually _Musa thought, and it was better if they found out when Riven wasn't around. Before she had a chance to answer the princess of Solaria had taken the card. "STELLA, GIVE IT BACK!" Musa screamed very irritated.

Stella knew what she did was not smart, considering Musa would probably retaliate. But, that didn't stop her from taking the card and reading it aloud and her smile quickly turned to a frown. The card said:

_Musa –_

_Hoping we have an awesome trip, here's hoping we keep up our yearly spring break tradition. ;)_

_- Dan _

"MUSA! ARE YOU CHEATING ON RIVEN!" Stella screamed. Riven wasn't Stella's favorite person, but she knew how much Riven loved Musa and cheating on him was completely wrong. The girls looked at Musa in shock; they thought she loved him, why would she do something like that to Riven.

"Oh my god Musa!" Techna scolded. "How can you live with yourself?"

"Wait, is Dan the same Dan from freshman year?" Bloom inquired trying to stay calm and not yell at her friend.

"Let's give Musa the benefit of the doubt, I'm sure she has some explanation as to why her ex-boyfriend is sending her flowers," Flora said calmly.

The girls were throwing a million questions and accusations at her. Musa was now very irritated, she knew she had to explain herself and was going to if they had just let her talk.

"No, I would never cheat on Riven," she asserted as she refuted Stella's accusation. "And, yes this is the same Dan from freshman year…" she said as she looked to her feet.

"Wait who's Dan?" Layla asked, she wasn't at Alfea during their freshman year and she had no idea who this Dan guy was.

"Daniel Cunningham is the prince of Crescendo, a planet near the Harmonic Nebula. He is well…" Musa trailed off. Her friends knew that she and Dan dated for a year and after everything ended, her friends from back home were still talking to Dan because Musa didn't want their break-up to ruin any friendships.

"Her ex-boyfriend, we met him once, why is he sending you flowers?" Stella said giving Layla a quick recap and asking questions that she wanted answers to.

"I was dating him until the two weeks after spring break of our freshman year, we broke up on kinda bad terms, but we eventually got to talking again. He visited me once during the fall of our freshman year." Musa explained as she ignored Stella's question.

"Wait, so you guys have been talking secretly?" Techna asked with a suspicious look. She remembered Daniel, he was nice enough, but when they broke up, he left Musa heartbroken. But, it was best that they broke-up, Musa was pretty head over heels for Riven all throughout freshman year.

"That's the thing, I haven't seen him since the summer and even then all I did was say hi. We are on good terms though, I think." Musa explained.

"What did he mean by 'hoping **we** have an awesome trip?" Flora asked.

"And what's with the whole spring break tradition?" Stella added. There was definitely something going on and she knew Musa wasn't a person who like secrets, so this couldn't be good.

"He's coming on our trip," Musa said nervously, at least they might have some advice.

"WHAT! No, no, no, no,no…no! the current boyfriend and the ex-boyfriend should never be put in the same room together for too long, let alone a ship where you can't really escape," Stella began to rant. "And I don't think Riven will…" just then they heard the door open and the boys walked in.

"You don't think Riven will…" he began suspiciously as he looked at the surprised Solarian princess. He walked over to Musa and kissed her quickly on the lips before putting his arms around her waist. Musa gave a look pleading for help from Stella.

"I don't think you will be on time, guys are so bad with being organized," Stella said nonchalantly. She then took the card and stuffed it in her purse, no need for Riven to find out that Musa's ex-boyfriend was sending her flowers. She and the rest of the girls began to grab their purses and anything else they were taking that hadn't already been taken to the yacht.

"Well, we had all of our bags sent to the yacht already, and we'll just bring our bags with us to the ship after we go shopping," Bloom said trying to forget about the impeding drama, she felt bad for Musa. She knew for sure that Riven didn't know about Dan because if he had, then Musa would not be so nervous. This meant that there would be either a lot of secret keeping during the trip, or a good amount of drama.

"And we can have lunch on the ship or before we board, but for now we should go the jet will be arriving soon," Musa said as she rushed everyone out of the room, almost as if she thought getting out of the room would make the situation go away.

On the way out, Sky noticed the very grand looking bouquet of flowers. "Nice flowers, who are they for?"

Musa stood there nervously and was ready to say they were hers when Stella spoke up. "Oh they are for me! Daddy sent them cheer me up thinking I was staying at Alfea for spring break, but I called him and corrected him." Stella said surprised at herself, she was making up excuses left and right today.

The guys just nodded and walked outside to the hummer limousine that was waiting to take them to the air port. It was huge, the driver put any extra bags in the back and the girls got in the limo followed by all the guys. Musa and the girls sat in the limo completely quiet. This was definitely a red flag for the guys. "Is something wrong girls?" Helia asked.

"No, of coarse not we're just really excited," Bloom replied.

"And that's why you girls are so quiet?" Riven asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow. He looked over to Musa and who looked worried. She noticed Riven was looking at her, he put his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her when she spoke up.

"We are excited, everyone is just a little on edge about seeing my friends again, you know how it is," Musa said in an attempt to confuse the guys and make them believe her at the same time. It seemed to work and just in time because they had just arrived at the airport. They pulled up to the private gate where the private jets would come in. Musa saw a very familiar jet land…Daniel's jet. She tried to push the many memories in which the two went out on lavish excursions together. She and everyone else stepped out of the limo and stood waiting and watched the staircase come up to the jet door. The first one to walk out was Nate. A smile grew on Musa's face and she yelled his name. "NATE!" he looked up and saw the exuberant princess. She ran up to him and jumped in his arms. "I missed you!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"I can tell, I missed you too," he said as he hugged her tightly. The next one out was Duke, followed by Brain. She ran and hugged those two as well. She looked around and noticed the girls hadn't come down yet, neither did Dan, but he always did like making a big entrance. "They are in there fixing their hair," Duke explained as he hugged Musa and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She walked over to her friends waiting by the limo and introduced them to the guys.

"Everyone, this is Nate, Duke and Brian," Musa said as she addressed her friends.

* * *

**Oh no! what's gonna happen when Daniel hits the scene? Some secrets are too big to keep. And what is their yearly spring break tradition…? I can assure you it's not good news for Riven. Oh no! Musa's past is catching up to her, hopefully it doesn't bite her in the ass. **

**It's time to meet the friends…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks…**


	3. Meet the Friends

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter. I really hope this story is living up to your standards. I'm a little nervous that it's not as good as Masquerade. You can tell me if its not as good, I like to get constructive criticism it helps a lot. **

**So here we finally meet Prince Daniel Cunningham – Chapter 3! Enjoy. **

**Meet the Friends**

"Everyone, this is Nate, Duke and Brian," Musa said as she addressed her friends. She quickly pointed to her three friends then introduced the three to her Magix friends. Nate had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Duke had baby blue eyes and dark black hair. Brain had emerald green eyes and brown hair. They stood there with smiles as they looked at the 11 friends they had heard so much about.

"Guys, this is Sky, Bloom, Layla, Timmy, Techna, Nabu, Brandon, Stella, Flora, Helia and this is my boyfriend Riven," she said as she walked to Riven and put both arms around his left arm. She was smiling and Riven was happy that none of the guys seemed like any threat to him, he would never admit it, but his greatest fear was losing Musa, he loved her too much. Musa looked up at him, beaming with excitement. Riven smiled even more and instinctively he bent down an placed a kiss on her head.

The three guys addressed all of Musa's friends before getting to Riven. "So I guess this is the part when we tell you that if you hurt our Musa, we'll kick your ass," Duke said as he tossed Musa's hair around in a very big brotherly way. Nate then stood next to Duke to present a united front, he was joking of coarse. Musa was kind of nervous about how Riven would react, but he simply laughed and held her close.

"I would never hurt Musa," he said sincerely and with a smile. That was the perfect answer. Musa could not have scripted that better. "And, no offense, but I don't think you could kick my ass." He said in a jesting tone. Duke simply smiled and nodded. Nate and Brian liked Riven, finally someone who seemed strong enough to handle Musa's very volatile personality. They could also tell by the way Riven looked at Musa, that he wouldn't have to worry about a heartbroken princess.

"Okay that's enough of the whole big brothers act," she told the boys who had tried to keep a tough front in the hopes of intimidating Riven, which, once they met Riven, knew would never happen.

"Well, I like him," Brian said to Musa before walking away and talking to Nate and Sky. Musa then looked up to Riven and smiled. He smiled back down at her. He was a bit suspicious earlier when Musa seemed nervous and upset, but now she was happy. He figured that she really was just nervous about everyone meeting one another. Riven really didn't think that this meeting would go off without a hitch, but it did and he couldn't have been happier. Musa as was happy, and he genuinely liked the other guys in his princess' life. Then, Musa saw the girls coming down from the jet and nearly screamed.

"GIRLS!" she ran over to them and they all hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Leslie was wearing a floral print sundress with peep-toe heels. She had big sunglasses in her wavy brown hair. The twins were wearing tank tops and jeans and they also had big fashionable sunglasses in their straight light pink hair.

"MUSA!!" they all yelled as they hugged her. "Oh we missed you!" said Annabelle as she hugged Musa. Musa had totally forgotten that Daniel had yet to make his appearance. She was too overwhelmed with happiness, the guys, even Riven, were getting along perfectly with Nate, Duke, and Brian. She already knew that Leslie and the twins would hit it off with the girls; it completely slipped her mind that Daniel was also coming along. She continued to bounce around her old friends like a child in a candy store until she realized she didn't officially introduce everyone.

"Come on meet my friends, well you've met some of them already," Musa brought the three over to re-introduce them to the friends they had already met. Then, she introduced the girls to the boys when she heard her name from the jet.

"What Musa, no hug for me?" she turned and saw Daniel Cunningham standing at the top of the jet's stairs in all his glory. _Oh crap, I forgot about him._ Musa thought nervously He was wearing aviator sunglasses and smiling, it didn't look like a spiteful smile, it looked like a genuinely happy smile. _Maybe things will go over well._ Musa thought hopefully. Riven turned immediately when her heard Dan's comment. Musa didn't know what to do, she instinctively went to Daniel, and she had felt so happy with seeing everyone that she had just figured everything would turn out okay. Musa walked over to the jet, much to the surprise of all the girls and Nate, Brian and Duke. Leslie glanced over to the twins, and then to Stella and the rest of the Alfea girls, who just shrugged. Riven took notice of this and immediately became suspicious of what was going on, he didn't want to feel suspicious, but he couldn't help it. All the girls looked on edge, like there was something going on, and Riven wasn't the only one to notice. Sky and Helia also looked up in suspicion.

"Hey Dan," she said as she met her ex-boyfriend on the platform where the jet land, with a smile as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Muse, I missed you," Dan said as he took off his sunglasses and hugged her back. His comment seemed genuine, this lit up hope in Musa's heart. She felt a lot more confident that the vacation would go over well.

When they pulled apart Musa had him meet everyone. "…and this is my boyfriend, Riven." Musa finished as she walked back over to Riven. Riven put his arm around Musa territorially and Dan's smile dropped when he met Riven. Fortunately, growing up in a palace helped Dan learn how to act like he was genuinely happy to see someone. He put on a fake smile, but didn't drop the look of hate he was sending to Riven.

"Nice to meet you, Dan Cunningham," Dan said cordially as he put out is hand.

"Riven Wakefield," Riven said as he shook Dan's hand. There was something about him Riven didn't like, and Riven was usually a very good judge of character despite his lack of use of that skill in the past. That was when Musa's initial euphoria for the situation wore off and realized that Riven meeting Dan may not have been a good idea, even though it was bound to happen.

"Okay well who wants to go shopping," Musa said as she kissed Riven lightly on the lips to try to distract him, which worked.

"Oh me!" Stella and Leslie yelled at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed. Musa was happy all her friends were getting along. Riven put his arm around her waist and walked into the limo so that they could all go shopping. Riven was definitely not a fan of it, but he was not going to complain. He was too busy wondering why Musa hadn't told him that this guy was coming, he hadn't ever heard Musa talk about him and yet she was excited to see him. And he had seen the looks of concern and uncertainty the girls were giving each other. There was something going on, but for now he was going to focus on trying to have fun. He didn't want to be the jealous boyfriend, but he was.

The whole bunch of them went shopping on the chicest shopping strip in Magix. All the girls knew that Musa was nervous about the guys being a lot to talk so, two of the girls was assigned to stand with guys at all times. This was a temporary solution until the girls could figure out a good way to tell the truth. Isabelle and Bloom had taken their shift and it wasn't too hard to keep the boys apart. Bloom stood in Riven's way, so that he would have to go around her if he wanted to walk towards Dan. Also, Isabelle was probably the best story teller so she kept the conversation alive and the boys never seemed to catch on.

"What am I supposed to do?" Musa complained from her fitting room. She then opened the door and stood in front of Leslie, Stella, Layla, and Techna.

"You need to tell him the truth," Flora said from the dressing room next to hers, as she walked out. Leslie motioned for the two to turn so she could see how the bathing suits looked from all angles.

"Flora, you look perfect. Musa try that same style in green," Leslie instructed as she handed the princess another suit to try on. "And Musa this situation is going to require a bit of…well finesse. I really don't think Riven needs to know too much about what's gone on between you in the past." She continued as Musa went back into the dressing room to try on the other suit.

"I agree, especially the flowers, we need to avoid that subject all together." Stella agreed. Just then Bloom and Isabelle walked in and Annabelle stepped out of her dressing room.

"What are you two doing? You need to run interference!" Annabelle exclaimed and made everyone turn their attention to Bloom and Isabelle.

"Don't worry, Sky, Timmy, Riven, Helia and Nate went to get something to eat and the other guys went somewhere else, I forget. But don't worry, we told them to meet us here," Isabelle exclaimed. "Oh cute! I love it Anna." Isabelle said to her sister. Musa heard the conversation that was going on and walked out in the suit that Leslie wanted her to try on. "Oh and Nate, Brian and Duke aren't going to say anything until Musa tells Riven." Bloom finished before Isabelle could.

"That's perfect!" Stella said in reference to Musa's bathing suit. "Now about Riven…"

"What did you mean by flowers?" Isabelle asked. She and Bloom had walked in right when Stella had mentioned it.

"Daniel sent me flowers, and I don't know what to do," Musa began. "This doesn't mean anything does it?" She was hoping the flowers were just friendly flowers, maybe he was apologizing for the past, he was really good at sending apology gifts. Maybe he was just trying to make a friendly gesture so things wouldn't be awkward.

"Well, sweetie you two have a long history maybe he was just being nice," Flora said optimistically.

"Or maybe he was being himself, this is classic Daniel," Annabelle began. "He has this fun little way of getting Musa to be all gah-gah over him and then the two split and end up going into a little bit of a funk."

"That's not true," Musa defended herself, but she knew she had a weakness for Dan.

"Please Musa, you have been in love with Riven since the day you met him your freshman year, but you still couldn't bring yourself to break-up with Daniel until he cheated on you," Leslie said. She remembered how Musa would rant about how annoying Riven was and Leslie knew from then on, Dan was fading from her life. She knew Musa loved Riven now and had no feelings for Dan, now. But, her past history with Daniel would make it hard to Musa to spin the whole thing in a positive way to Riven. "And then of coarse there was last spring break, you can't deny that he knows how to get you all hot and bothered."

"Wait?!? He cheated on you!" Layla said surprised at Musa. Why would she let someone like that back into your life? Of course, she had forgiven Riven for all his less then perfect antics.

"What happened last spring break?" Techna interrupted. The other girls knew that Dan had cheated on Musa and left her pretty upset. The funny thing was, she didn't have a normal girl reaction to it, well not in front of them anyway. She was upset, that was expected, but it seemed like she was actually happy that things happened the way they did. She wanted to be with Riven and her relationship with Daniel was pretty much over when she met Riven.

"Well, okay, last spring break I went home and Dan and I kinda made out… a lot," Musa said as she walked back into the fitting room, she was going to buy the new bathing suit, if her friends didn't bit her head off first. She walked back out to hear Flora scream.

"What!?!" Flora almost yelled. Everyone was pretty surprised by the nature fairy's sudden outburst. But, most of the girls, the ones from Alfea, were more surprised with Musa's confession. "You and Daniel were together two months before you and Riven began dating!"

"We weren't together…" Musa said in defense until she realized how much worse that sounded.

"It's true they weren't it was just a fling," Isabelle said nonchalantly as if these types of things happened all the time. The truth of the matter was, at Devon Academy, they did. Musa was used to the drama of exes and flings, but that was one of the things she had hoped to escape when she enrolled in Alfea.

"Okay, I know it sounds bad but…" Musa said trying to defend her actions, but she knew what she had done was not right. Even though the two were not officially dating, she had known that Riven had feelings for her, what made this worse was that this was about a week after her date with Jared. "I was really upset with the fact that my relationship with Riven wasn't going anywhere. Daniel and I just went out to catch up and I don't know I just got caught up in the attention and it just kinda happened." Musa said she noticed the looks on the faces of her friends hadn't changed. "It's not like I slept with him, or cheated on Riven!" Musa tried to defend herself. She had felt guilty about everything that had gone on with Dan, but she hadn't let it really bother her until now, she honestly never thought that a situation would come up where Riven met Dan for longer then 10 minutes.

"So that's your spring break tradition, you guys dated for two spring breaks, then last spring break you guys…you know," Stella summed up. "There is no way in hell you're keeping that tradition alive."

Even though she knew her friends were lecturing her, she was happy that they were so protective of Riven. After her freshman year, she had always been the one to stand up for Riven and tell her friends, especially Stella, that he was not a jerk. She knew that they all liked and trusted him, but seeing them be so protective was nice. She however, did not like the fact that her friends didn't trust her feelings for Riven, She was in love with him, wasn't it clear that she would never be unfaithful. "I don't want Daniel, AT ALL," Musa emphasized. "I love Riven, and I know what I did last year was stupid, but I don't have any feelings for him."

"Musa, look we all know you love Riven," Leslie began, and then she turned her attention to everyone else. "And now that everyone knows about what happened between Daniel and Musa, we can think of a productive solution to this issue," Leslie said defending Musa. And dwelling on the past was not helping and now that everyone was all caught up, they could help her figure out how to deal with the situation.

"You need to tell him ASAP," Layla pointed out. "We know Riven and you are one of the few people that he has actually opened up with, he trusts you more than anyone. He can't find out from someone else, if you tell him before anyone else does then he won't think anything is going on. If he finds out from someone else, he will think something is going on with you and Dan."

"Yeah Layla is right," Isabelle interjected. "And we know Daniel; he is not the type to let things go. He is going to bring up your relationship if you don't. You know how he is when he is beaten, he's a sore loser. And in his eyes, his replacement in your life is Riven." It was true, there was nothing Daniel Cunningham hated more than losing, he was actually a lot like Riven. He was stubborn and had the whole "bad boy" thing going on. But, Musa didn't feel the same way for the two. Even when Musa was dating Dan, she never felt as strongly for him as she did for Riven. The big problem with Daniel was that underneath everything, he was a spoiled prince who got what he wanted, and it was beyond annoying.

"Bottom Line – Tell Riven and soon, but do it alone there's no need for everyone see Riven get riled up because when you tell him, he's not gonna be happy," Stella said.

"Why did he have to come!" Musa said, everything was so uncomplicated before she found out he was coming. She wanted her past to be just that, her past. There was no need to bring up old relationships.

"It doesn't matter, he's here and you have to deal with this now. And you know this was going to happen eventually, you've known Daniel since we were kids, he's a part of your life whether you like it or not," Leslie finished.

"I'll tell him the first time we're alone, just do me a favor and keep Daniel out of sight for some time after," Musa resolved. "It's a big yacht, keep them apart, please"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine just be honest," Bloom reassured the panicked princess. Musa nodded and the girls waked out of the store to see Riven and the boys returning. They all met in front of the store.

"So to the yacht?" Annabelle asked.

"Yea let's go," Musa said. She figured the quicker they got to the ship, the quicker she could tell Riven the truth and hopefully the quicker they could move on. Musa looked out the window in the limo quietly. Riven had noticed the change in Musa and was undoubtedly worried. He didn't know why, but he knew it had something with Dan.

When the teenagers reached the ship everyone spread out to claim the rooms that they wanted. "Just remember, the that room," Musa said as she pointed to a room that towered up above them, it had a huge window that overlooked the sunbathing deck and of coarse, the water. "Is mine."

It was late afternoon and the sun was glistening on the water when the yacht left port. Musa stood next to Riven. The girls had taken everyone else around the ship to scope it out and decide what they wanted to do, Musa stood nervously next to the man she loved. _Just tell him, he loves you, he won't be too upset_. Riven had his arms around her waist as she leaned against the railing. Musa looked up at him into his eyes; he kissed her quickly on the forehead. The two stood there for awhile, an hour actually, looking out into the horizon, Musa looked back and saw the shore slowly disappearing, there was no turning back. "Riven, I need to talk to you," she said as she looked down.

"That doesn't sound good," Riven said as he put his finger under her chin and lifted it so she would look at him again. "What is it?" Riven asked, not sure what to expect. Just then the door behind them opened. It was the door that led to one of the lounges.

"There you guys are, come on everyone is in here, lets have some fun," Nabu said as he dragged Musa and Riven into the lounge where everyone was waiting.

"Finally you guys," Dan said to Riven and Musa as they sat on a plush leather couch. He was sitting comfortable on a couch. "We were all about to catch up, and really get to know each other," he said with an evil grin.

**I know this was long but I combined two chapters in one. What did you think? Please review. **

**Sorry for the wait, but my teachers are really piling it on before Christmas break, what can I do? I am going to med school! Hehe I love throwing that in whenever I can, I'm not conceited, just excited.**

**ANYWAY… **

**Uh oh! Is Dan gonna spill before Musa has a chance to tell Riven. This may get complicated, but hey I love a good mess. **

**xoxo**

**- princessm**


	4. Old Friends, New Problems

**Sorry for the wait! I was bus6y writing "The Good Life" and I am starting to get some new ideas for this story so I updated. The next one should be up a bit after I finish the other story. Hopefully, this will keep you happy till I can post next, wont be too long this time – PROMISE!

* * *

**

**Old Friends, New Problems **

_I've got a bad boy and that's alright with me  
His dirty laundry is nothing that I can't keep clean  
And when he needs an alibi  
He can use me all night…_

"Finally you guys," Dan said to Riven and Musa as they sat on a plush leather couch. "We're all gonna catch up," he said with an evil grin.

"Can this wait?" Riven said impatiently addressing Nabu. He saw the look of concern in Musa's eyes and something had been different about her all day. He was not going to let this go.

"Come on, you two have been out there forever, let's have some fun," Brandon teased.

"It's fine, we'll talk later," Musa said dejectedly. She wanted to tell him the truth, but she didn't want to make a scene and she wasn't exactly looking forward to telling Riven that she and Dan we're in a serious relationship. Riven looked down at Musa and she smiled and tried to cover up the worry in her face. "It's fine, no big deal," Musa said as she looked at him. His face didn't change. "I mean it, we can talk later, it's nothing," she insisted. Riven wanted to know what was going on with her, but it was clear that she was no longer going to telling, at least not now, so he let it go, for now.

Musa sat down and saw everyone looking in good spirits, they must have thought that Riven had heard the news and it had gone over well. But, her friends, at least the ones from Magix, knew that Riven was not that easy going he would definitely get a little upset. That was when Musa noticed everyone had a glass in their hands. "Good god Anna, you couldn't wait ten minutes to crack open the bar," Musa scolded. She had been pretty used to Anna's antics with alcohol. Sure all of her friends had drunk alcohol before, but it was pretty weird that everyone was so calm especially since the girls were practically yelling at her earlier.

"Oh come on, we're on vacation! Plus we've been here for like an hour, I don't have that much self control." she said as she got up from her seat next to Duke and grabbed a bottle of gin and a bottle of rum. She walked over to Musa and Riven and stood before them, "So, pick your poison," Annabelle said with a smile as her twin sister rolled her eyes, Annabelle was always attention loving, while she was the ditsy one. Isabelle then walked told her sister to sit down. Riven promptly took the rum and poured himself a glass, everyone else was tipsy, he thought he would join in, even though he was never a fan of drinking. Too many secrets seemed to spilled out that way.

Annabelle held the bottle of gin in front of Musa, "Come on you love gin!" she said in a teasing manner. When Musa refused the drink, Annabelle shrugged and walked back to her seat next to Duke.

"To an amazing trip," Annabelle raised her glass for a toast, for the fifteenth time that night. Still, everyone raised their glasses and drank.

"So, what was our Musa like before Alfea!" Stella asked from Brandon's lap. She sat happily as she took another drink

"Yeah, any embarrassing stories we should know about?" Bloom asked mischievously as she looked over to Musa and then at Leslie and Nate.

"Plenty, wanna know about drunk Musa, or love sick Musa, even though they are one in the same," Isabelle teased. The alcohol seemed to loosen everyone up and this may have been a problem.

"Shut up!" Musa said. "I'm a good girl, I don't get drunk," Musa said as she addressed her friends. Riven put his arm around her waist and laughed. He was a lot less tense than before, probably because of the rum, but also because Musa seemed a lot less tense. He also liked the fact that Musa had scooted closer to him when she said that. She figured that Riven would be happy for awhile and she would tell him, but later. Musa knew she had to tell him, but everyone was around and they would know something was going on if she pulled Riven outside to talk. Then again, there was no telling how long her secret would stay a secret. She would have to make a quick exit with Riven and just tell him the truth; it was the right thing to do.

"Haha please! Don't you remember what happened in my limo after our winter formal last year," Dan commented after he noticed that Musa and Riven were getting comfortable together. Dan decided it was time that he get back what was his, he was a prince and used to getting what he wanted, and he wanted Musa back. Riven looked over at him in both anger and confusion. He was curious, to say the least, to find out what happened between her girlfriend and this guy.

"Daniel!" Musa said in a voice warning him not to go on. At this point everyone else in the room was quiet, too afraid to say anything, they had to watch the train wreck as it happened. Sky and Helia looked as if they knew something was going on, but Nabu and Timmy sat there clueless. On the other hand, all the girls were nervous for Musa, this definitely going to upset Riven. Riven and Dan were about to butt heads and there was very little Musa, or anyone could do to stop it.

"No, please continue," Riven said trying to cover up the hurt in his voice. If Musa wasn't going to tell him the truth, he was going to hear it from somewhere else. He was already feeling angry that Musa hadn't told him about Dan and it seemed like he was, or still was, a part of her life.

"It was winter formal last year, and since Musa and I were together for so long, we decided to go together, but as friends…at least until we got in the limo, hell of a Christmas present Muse." Dan said with an evil smirk on his face. He made sure to make the innuendo sound as provocative as possible, and it worked. Riven felt like he was just thrown into an icy lake, he went numb. _TOGETHER! Why would Musa invite her ex-boyfriend on a trip with us? _Riven thought angrily to himself. He looked over to Musa who was ready to say something, but he really didn't want to hear it. He wanted to know what Dan meant by _together._

"Together?" Riven managed to choke out as he turned away from his very nervous girlfriend and looked at Dan. He glared at him intently, hoping to god, for Dan's sake that he answered correctly.

"Yea we dated –" Dan began answering Riven's question when Musa interjected.

"Briefly," Musa interrupted, trying to make the situation seem less dramatic. Riven did not seem like he was taking it well. Riven had yanked his arm away from Musa and tried to take control of his emotions.

"About a year, actually," Dan corrected making the situation worse. He had taken note of Riven's reaction to the other tid-bit of information, so why not make things worse. It was clear he was going to get an adverse reaction out of Riven. He was actually a little surprised that Riven didn't know which led him to wonder why Musa hadn't told Riven about their relationship. _Was it so horrible that she doesn't even want to tell the truth about it? _He thought to himself. He was not going to let Musa's relationship with Riven go any further. She was meant to be with him, she was a princess, and he was a prince. The Harmonic Nebula and Crescendo, it would be perfect, she couldn't truly want Riven. Dan was too full of pride to lose Musa, especially to some random nobody. "Not counting last year's winter formal, but I guess you could count that night considering…"

"That's enough Dan," Nate warned with a raised voice. He couldn't just sit there and watch Musa's relationship with Riven get slaughtered, and by the look on Riven's face, it may have been too late. Riven really wanted to do was pummel Dan, but he knew that would only make the situation work. He couldn't decide who he was angrier at, Musa for lying to him, or Dan for just being around.

Musa looked over to Riven whose face showed a mixture of hurt and anger. He stood up and began to walk out of the lounge. "Riven!" she said as she stood up and followed Riven as he walked back onto the deck of the yacht. Everyone else was left in the room stocked. The girls went on to fill in the gaps for the boys who were removed from the situation. Everyone then looked at Dan and he just smiled and left the room.

* * *

"Riven, please let me explain," Musa said as she chased after Riven, who was walking to his room. She grabbed his hand which forced him to whip around and look at her.

"I think Dan did a pretty good job of that," Riven spat out venomously. He was far past angry. How could she do this to him? He couldn't comprehend how upset he was, the one person he had ever let in, opened up to. She was everything to him, it seemed like it was all falling apart.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, but I knew you would react this way," Musa explained. She really didn't want Riven to find out this way. Musa saw the look on Riven's face and the anger was masking the hurt. She felt horrible. "I'm sorry."

"You know what, I don't care, I hope you two are very happy together," Riven said spitefully.

"RIVEN! Don't you even dare think that I still have feelings for him." Musa said sternly. She wanted it to be known that she and Dan were a thing of the past.

"Really, you don't have any feelings for him, that's why you invited him on a trip with you and then not telling me? It's pretty obvious he wants you back," Riven said. Why else would he be so quick to instigate a fight? He obviously wanted Musa back and Riven really didn't know if he could trust Musa anymore.

"I didn't invite him, my father did! I found out after…" Musa said realizing that if she told him that she had known for a couple days now, he would not be very happy either. But, it was still better than her inviting Dan.

"After what…? And why would you father invite your ex?" Riven asked.

"My dad thinks we still talk and he thought it would be nice," Musa explained. Riven had to admit that Musa was pretty innocent in this, but she still knew about this and he was still fuming.

"When did you find out he was coming?" Riven asked.

"Yesterday, when you guys were over," Musa said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you have to know, he means nothing to me. I love **you**," Musa said sincerely.

Riven couldn't help but forgive her for not telling him, but he was still upset about the whole situation. "When were you two together?" Riven asked. He needed to know, he had been in love with her for awhile and he wanted to know when she and Dan had broken up.

"We ended things at the end of my freshman year…" Musa said. She looked at Riven's face, which was not very happy. She was getting a little frustrated at everyone and herself. It wasn't like she had cheated on Riven; he was with Darcy during her relationship with Dan. "Don't look at me like that; we weren't together, and it's not like you were pining away for me that year," Musa said defensively and then realized what she had said was not the smartest thing to say.

"I didn't even say anything, and what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Riven said getting angry once again.

"Nothing." Musa shot back.

"No please go on," Riven said tempting Musa to argue. He really knew how to get her angry and it seemed to be working.

"Fine," Musa began. Riven definitely got her riled up. "I know I should have told you, but don't try to make me look like a bad person! I had to sit around and look at Darcy all over you, and then for added fun, you helped her when she attacked me!" She yelled.

"Why should it have bothered you? YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND!" Riven shot back. "And you know how badly I feel about that day." It was low of Musa to bring up that day, Riven was under a spell.

"And you had a girlfriend! And I'm sure Darcy made you feel much better about what you did to me," she said venomously.

Riven couldn't believe Musa had actually said that. "Yeah, but I never lied about my relationship with her, you kept your relationship a big secret."

"I didn't keep it a secret, the girls knew, I just never told you!" Musa said not knowing if that would help her argument.

"And that makes it better?" Riven yelled back. "And let's not forget what else your prince also mentioned. You were fully aware of my feelings for you when you went to winter formal with Dan, and what exactly happened that night." Riven had made a good point. He and Darcy were over and he had admitted his feelings to her and she still did god knows what with Daniel.

"I was aware of your feelings, and I was aware that you never did anything about them. And what exactly happened between you and Darcy?" Musa challenged. Riven stood there afraid to answer, he didn't want to go into the specifics of his relationship with Darcy

"That's completely different," Riven said

"Oh in that it's exactly the same? So what Riven, you can have a past, but I can't?" Musa asked. "That's fair." She shot back sarcastically.

"Don't give me that, you weren't completely blind sighted," Riven yelled back. How was he the one being put on trial, he hadn't done anything wrong. "I never expected you to do this to me and how can I believe there is nothing else going on?" Riven yelled at her in disappointment.

"HEY! I'm not the one who can't be trusted, remember?" Musa said referring to Riven's brief allegiance to the witches, sure he was under a spell, but Musa was not thinking through everything she said.

"You're right, if you can't trust me we shouldn't be together," Riven said with hurt in his voice. He was angry and hurt and he wanted Musa to know how it felt, but he didn't mean to go that far. He couldn't believe he had just said that, he loved Musa, his anger with her made him say that and he had to make things right before there was any permanent damage. But before he could say anything, Musa spoke up.

"Maybe you're right," Musa shot back. Did Riven really want to break-up? Not over something as stupid as this. She couldn't believe this was actually happening and that she actually agreed with him.

"Yeah…well bye," Riven managed to choke out before he walked away.

Musa stood alone on the deck of the yacht as tears began running down her cheeks.

* * *

**First night and they are already at each other's throats. There is ****so**** much more fun to come. **

**-xoxo**

**princessm**


	5. Back On the Market

**Thank you all for the patience! I have finished "The Good Life" yay! So check it out! And now I can focus my fanfiction energy on this one. **

**So what happens after their break up???**

**Chapter 5!

* * *

**

**Back on the Market**

The sun rose over the calm sea. The water began to glisten as if tiny crystals were floating about the calm waves. The luxury yacht rocked gently as the small waves hugged the sides of the ship.

"So what do you guys think happened with Musa and Riven?" Stella spoke up at breakfast. She then went back to eating her scrambled eggs, hoping someone might have something positive to say. The breakfast nock was filled with light due to the morning sun and everyone was in a good mood, but there was one thing on everyone's mind. Neither of them showed up for breakfast and it was pretty clear why. Everyone seemed to be concerned for them, except for Dan of course, who was exuberant that his plan was falling into place. Now all he had to do was be Musa's hero, make her feel better and use his charm to get her back.

"Well, they might have overslept," Isabelle said trying to lighten the mood.

"Or…they may have overslept…together," Annabelle said with an optimistic yet mischievous smile. Everyone looked at her in surprise, even though it was something that wasn't surprising to hear coming out of Annabelle's mouth. "What? Angry sex is fun!"

"That's enough Anna," Nate said as he averted everyone's attention away from the now embarrassed fairy. "You know none of this would have happened if someone had kept his mouth shut." Nate said turning his attention to Daniel. Nate and Daniel were friends, but he couldn't stand some of Daniel's habits sometimes.

"How was I supposed to know that Riven didn't know about our relationship? It's something a person should tell their boyfriend," Daniel said in his own defense. He had used his charm to get everyone off his back; he was very good at making people love him, even when he did something wrong.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, now come on it's a perfectly nice day, let's have some fun!" Bloom said trying to lighten the mood, they were on vacation after all.

"Bloom's right and we'll check on Musa in a couple hours, she's probably sleeping in, she never liked getting up early," Leslie said in agreement. "And if she is with Riven…well we don't want to interrupt." She said with a smile, hoping everything went well. The girls then got changed and went out to the sunbathing deck while some of the guys went onto the jet skiis and other decided to stay in the pool and play water volleyball with Layla, Bloom, Flora and Isabelle.

* * *

Sunlight passed through the enormous window on the wall and filled Musa's bedroom. It was a beautiful room with a beautiful princess in it, laying on her bed, crying. The sun's brightness made the light blue sheets look as if they were white and inside them was the musical princess. Musa laid her head on her tear stained pillow and finally sat up in bed. She had barely gotten any sleep the night before, every now and then she would dose off only to wake up and realize that what had happened the night before on the deck of the yacht was no dream, or rather a nightmare. She stood up and walked over to her enormous window and saw all the girls sunbathing and having fun. She thought of the vacation she was supposed to have, a week of fun with her best friends and her boyfriend. It was supposed to be perfect. 

This was anything but perfect.

Musa looked at the clock and it was 2 in the afternoon, she had missed breakfast and lunch. It was day 2 of her vacation and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry some more. She felt horrible about everything she said to Riven the night before. He had every right to be angry with her, she hadn't told him about Daniel, and she knew that he was the jealous type. And she knew how badly Riven felt about his entire relationship with Darcy and even though it did bother her when she thought about how far their relationship could have gone, she never wanted to put Riven through that guilt again. And she knew that was exactly what she did when she brought up Darcy. She had thought about going to see him ever since it happened, but he was so angry at her and so hurt. She never wanted to see him like that.

Musa got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower, she was going to try to enjoy her vacation even though her heart was broken. She didn't know if she and Riven would or could get past this, She had betrayed his trust, and his trust was something very hard for anyone to obtain. She knew very well how much she hurt Riven with the whole ordeal with Daniel and everything she said about him hurting her. After her shower, Musa put on her bathing suit and beach bag and walked out of her room. She grabbed her oversized sunglasses and put them on to keep everyone from seeing her tearful eyes.

Musa walked out onto the deck of the boat in the bikini that Leslie had picked out for her. She walked up towards the sunbathing deck to the surprise of the girls. They all sat up and the girls in the pool climbed out the pool and ran to her. As far as they could tell, Musa was happy, she was wearing a smile and they couldn't see her eyes since her pretty Chanel glasses were covering them. Musa smiled and sat on one of the chairs and said nothing. When the girls noticed this, they all exchanged glances before crowding around the princess, they then awaited for some type of explanation as to what happened the night before.

"What?" Musa asked.

"You know what," Leslie said in a scolding tone. "What happened last night between you and Riven?" Little did the circle of girls know that Daniel was not far when they asked this question. He was listening intently from the other side of the deck; he was sitting and pretending to be in a conversation with Brian and Duke. He was after all the prince of a musical planet as well, meaning his hearing was impeccable.

"Did you guys _make up_?" Stella said with a voice that made it pretty clear that she was making reference to an innuendo that Annabelle brought up earlier.

"No actually instead of making up," Musa began calmly trying not to let her voice show the emotions she was feeling on the inside. "we broke up," Musa said as she got up and moved to another seat away from their little circle. _So much for trying to forget that it happened._ She thought to herself.

"YOU BROKE UP!" Leslie yelled accidentally. It caught the attention of Duke, Brian and a very happy Daniel. The guys then decided to join the other guys at the jet skiis because there was sure to be some drama and they didn't want to get involved. They all went except for Daniel, who decided to stay behind 'get something from his room'. When Duke and Brian left ear shot Daniel went to a spot where he couldn't be seen by the girls and listened again to their conversation.

"Wait what happened!?" Bloom said as the girls followed Musa to her new seat.

"Look guys, I just want to have some fun and I can't do that if we keep talking about this. So can we please talk about something else?"

"Umm, sure sweetie," Flora said. All the girls wanted to know what was going on, but they would have to get it from a different source. After about 10 minutes of silence, the girls got impatient and they needed to know what happened. Stella, Bloom and Isabelle said that they were going to the spa, but they wanted to find Riven and see what happened. As for the rest of the girls Musa told them to either talk to her about something else or leave her alone. They attempted to make some conversation, but then Musa snapped at them and told them to leave. They knew she didn't mean it, but they decided to leave her alone for a bit.

Daniel watched the girls leave and then thought of how he could implement the next part of his plan.

* * *

Riven hadn't gotten any sleep that night either. He kept replaying everything that had gone on that night. He felt unbelievably angry at Musa for everything, but he felt more pain in losing her. She was the best thing to ever happen to him and he broke up with her. He said it in the heat in the moment, trying to hurt her as much as she had hurt him, but he never expected her to be in agreement with him. _Maybe it's best if she and Dan get back together_ Riven thought glumly. He was a prince and she was a princess, Dan could give her everything he couldn't. His mind kept racing back to what Dan had said about Musa and him together when she had gone home for winter break. It drove him crazy just thinking about Musa doing whatever she was doing with him. So strong was his desire to just find Dan and beat the living daylights out of him. But that wouldn't accomplish anything, if anything it would only serve to upset Musa even more. He stayed seated on his bed and gave a heavy sign and tried to stay positive, even though it was far from his nature. He had to talk to her, make things right, he loved her too much to let her go. 

Riven got up and got changed and decided that he needed to talk to Musa. He got out to the deck of the boat and saw his friends on jet skiis. Sky came up to the boat and went to talk to Riven. "Hey man, how are you?" Sky asked not sure what to say. He didn't know if this was a time where he should be getting Riven's mind off of Musa or talking about what happened. Then the considered that it was Riven that he was talking to and their conversation wouldn't last very long.

"I need to talk to her, do you know where she is?" Riven said completely ignoring his question.

"Uhh, I just saw Stella and some of the girls walking to the spa, I think they said she was still on the sunbathing deck," Sky said before he could finish Riven was already walking off.

* * *

Daniel was going to let Musa sit there and mope for a bit and then pick her up when she was in complete shambles, but when he saw Riven approaching from the other side of the ship, he decided to put on a show. 

Daniel walked up to Musa and sat next to her. She didn't face him, but he sat in the seat next to her and looked at her as she looked at the gentle movement of the waves. "Hey, I wanted to apologize." Daniel said in the most apologetic tone he could muster. His act of concern was Oscar winning, he was probably the greatest actor in the universe.

"Well, it was you're fault," Musa said a bit spitefully still not averting her gaze from the ocean.

"Look Musa I really thought Riven knew," Daniel began before Musa turned around an faced him.

"Yeah, but did you really have to go into such detail?!" Musa exclaimed.

"I know, it was all my fault, but come on you guys can work this out," Daniel said knowing that acting like he supported her relationship with Riven. He had a knack for getting Musa to trust him, he had known her since they were kids, he knew Musa better than most people and he was going to use that to her advantage.

"You didn't see how hurt he was," Musa said sadly as she looked down to the ground.

"Hey come on, he would be an idiot to let you go," Daniel said in his most convincing voice as he put his and on her shoulder. Musa looked up and smiled at him. She had forgotten all of her anger towards him, she had moved so far past their relationship and truly thought that Daniel was her friend.

"Thanks," she said as she turned to him. Just as Musa said that, Riven walked up from behind Musa and saw Daniel with his hand on Musa's shoulder. Musa was looking at him and the two were sitting rather close. Riven was absolutely infuriated by seeing them together. They had broken up the night before, how could she be with him so quickly. That was when he thought of the possibility that Musa may have always had feelings for Daniel. He wanted to go and beat the crap out of Daniel, but all he would do was watch.

"You know that I am always here for you," Daniel said when he noticed that Riven was listening in to their conversation. Riven had enough and he just walked away both angry and hurt. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. As Riven walked back to his room, he ran back into Sky.

* * *

"So how did things go?" Sky said wondering why Riven and Musa's conversation wasn't very long. 

"It didn't, I don't care…" Riven said not stopping his gait towards the other side of the ship. He felt like going to his room, but he couldn't he knew he would just sit there and stew in his anger. He then stopped at the complete opposite side of the boat from where Musa was and looked at the ocean. He stood there and leaned on the railing, his mind reeling at what was happening.

* * *

"Yeah, thanks Daniel," Musa said with a smile. 

"You should go talk to him," Daniel said. From what Daniel had observed from his short time knowing Riven, he knew that Riven jumped to conclusions pretty quickly. He knew that if Musa went to talk to him know that Riven would get angry and hurt her. And when she was crushed after two arguments, he would come to her rescue. It was a pretty awesome plan.

Musa nodded and walked off to talk to Riven. She thought about how ironic it was that her ex-boyfriend was giving her advice on how to patch things up with her current boyfriend. She was walking to go see Riven when the girls came out of the ship and onto the deck and saw her. She looked pretty happy, considering.

"Hey Musa, let's go to the spa!" Stella said. After the night that she had Stella figured it would be nice to let her unwind. There was no word back from the girls who had tried to get some information from Riven about what happened. And the girls had given up on trying to find Riven on the huge boat.

"I'll catch up later, I need to go talk to Riven," she said and quickly walked off. Stella and Bloom shrugged and hoped that the two could work things out.

Musa walked to the other side of the ship in the direction of Riven's room when she saw Sky. "Hey Sky, do you know where Riven is?" she said as she walked up to him.

"Uhh yeah he was looking for you about 10 minutes ago and then he came back this way pretty angry. I thought you already talked to him," Sky explained still a bit confused.

Musa thought for a second, 10 minutes ago she was talking to Daniel and she hadn't spoken to Riven since their argument. If Riven was looking for her 10 minutes ago then he must have seen her talking to Daniel. "SHIT!" Musa said. "Do you know where he went?" Musa asked.

"No sorry," Sky said

"It's okay, thanks" Musa said as she ran off to Riven's room hoping that he was there. She went to his room and when she saw that he wasn't there, she went to frantically searching the ship. Daniel all the while sat back and enjoyed as he watched his plan unraveled. There was no doubt that Riven took his and Musa's little chat as something more and it wouldn't be long until Riven said things he didn't mean to Musa.

Finally Musa saw Riven leaning against the rail of the ship and he was looking out at the ocean. She walked up to him behind him and said his name. "Riven,"

Riven heard Musa say his name, but he didn't turn around to answer him. When Musa repeated his name he still made no attempt to face her. Musa knew why so she began to explain herself. "Riven, I wanted to talk to you, I'm sorry about everything I said last night." Musa said and waited for Riven's response. When there was none she continued, "I know you came to talk to me earlier, and you saw me talking to Daniel, but we were talking and that's it. And it's only because I needed advice on what to do about us."

This angered Riven, was she actually making excuses now? "Look Musa, I don't care," Riven said still not averting his gaze. He felt his chest seize with pain, he didn't want to talk to her right now, he had never had any reason to question Musa before, but since he had stepped on the ship it was like he was constantly putting his relationship with Musa into question. "It's pretty obvious who you want to be with so please don't let me stand in your way," Riven said as emotionless as he possibly could. He then walked away when Musa grabbed hold of his hand. He turned around and yanked it away and continued on his way back to his room. Musa then walked away to seek comfort with her girls with tears streaming down her eyes once again she was left alone crying.

Musa walked into the ship by the spa when Leslie and Stella came out and saw her in tears. They went to her immediately and tried to support her since she was ready to collapse. "Oh my god, M what happened!" Leslie exclaimed.

"I went to talk to him," Musa said before she began to cry again. The two girls tried to console their friend.

"Come on, lets get a pedicure and tell us what happened," Stella began. "Don't worry we'll fix this sweetie,"

The girls took Musa into the spa where the rest of the girls were. It was already late afternoon and Musa still hadn't eaten anything so the girls took her to the spa and made her eat something. Then, when she was ready she began to tell them everything that had happened between her and Riven the night before and that afternoon.

Daniel, who wasn't far behind, smiled as he watched everything go as he planned. He saw as Musa walked into the ship towards the spa, and he was going to go to her and pick up the pieces, but it looked like Leslie and Stella got to her first. He quickly turned around and went hang out with some of the guys. He would talk to Musa later after she spoke to the girls. Until then he would bask in the success of his plan.

* * *

**They didn't make up! And now Riven really thinks that Musa has feelings for Daniel. What happens next? You'll have to wait and see…**

**xoxo**

**princessm**


	6. Messy Misunderstandings

**because of all the support i really tried to get this chapter up quickly. I hope you like it**

**The drama keeps coming! The updates after this may take some time because mid-terms are coming up and I have to study for a bunch of tests. Also, I may be putting up a new story about winx club (can you guess what couple it will be about) so if I do then this will have longer periods of time between updates. BUT, in my defense, I have been really quick with updates in the past with my other stories so I guess I deserve the time! (my way of consoling myself) **

**ANYWAY - - Musa and Riven are no longer dating, but can they really be without each other? **

**Chapter 6!

* * *

**

**Messy Misunderstandings**

It was late afternoon, two hours before dinner and Musa sat in a chair and ate a cookie that Isabelle threatened to beat her with it unless she ate it. She and the rest of the girls were getting pedicures; Stella had chosen this activity because with Musa's feet being indisposed, she wouldn't be able to run away. They knew that she needed to talk to someone and it was best if she talked to them and get some good advice. It took a couple of minutes, but Musa finally opened up as to what happened between her and Riven the night before.

"He looked so angry and hurt. And what I said was totally uncalled for, I feel so horrible about everything," Musa admitted as she looked down at her lap.

"Well, we'll all be together at dinner and you can talk to him afterward." Flora said attempting to give the princess some advice that may help her in dealing with this.

"I already tried to talk to him earlier remember?" Musa said. She had already explained to the girls about what happened that afternoon between her and Riven. She had told them everything that Riven misconstrued the conversation that she and Daniel had as something more and how Riven thought that she still had feelings for Daniel.

"Riven has to know that you love him, he was probably just taken off guard," Layla said. "We all know that he is easily angered he is,"

"Yeah wait a bit until he calms down and then talk to him," Techna said to Musa. "Just talk to him tomorrow and I'm sure he will come around, he loves you."

Musa nodded and decided that she would talk to Riven after dinner. She knew her friends were right, Riven had a temper and it was never wise not even for her to bother him while he was angry. But Musa had never seen Riven so broken up, she knew she was the only person he had ever let in, truly let in. And Musa knew that she was probably the only one that could truly hurt him.

* * *

After the spa, the girls got dressed into normal clothes, since they were still in their bathing suits. When they got to the dining room, all the guys were waiting for them there, all the guys except Riven. Musa was crestfallen when she looked around the table and saw that Riven wasn't there. When the guys had arrived at the table, which was about five minutes before the girls they all knew Riven wouldn't be coming. They also knew that something major must have happened to cause this because Riven was the kind of person who would act as if everything was okay when it wasn't. The red fountain guys were very used to this. They sat and talked about the day's event and tried not to bring him up especially after Musa entered the room. 

When the girls walked they took their seats and began to eat dinner. During dinner, Daniel made an attempt to seem like an even greater 'friend' to Musa by consoling her since she was obviously upset. He sat next to her and whispered something to her when everyone else was in deep conversation. "Hey, don't worry about it okay? Everything will be fine," he said as he gently moved his hand up her leg. Musa promptly pushed his hand away, but she smiled and said thank you. She thought that Daniel was trying to be a good guy and make up for his past transgressions. It warmed her heart to know that he was trying to rebuild their friendship, but he could not have picked a worse time. "Don't worry, I mean it. You shouldn't have to be going through this,"

After Daniel's comment he rejoined the conversation and talked about anything and everything with the whole table. He had spent the whole day with the guys and any dislike that any of the guys had towards him was erased. He had the certain way about him that made it hard for anyone to stay upset with him and this power became twice as powerful when dealing with Musa. Their past history made things between them complicated. But now, things between them seemed to be getting better and Daniel was going to take full advantage of that. He honestly believed that he and Musa were meant to be, this may have been because they had been pushed together since they were kids. The two of them getting together would probably be the fulfillment of a dream for their families.

Daniel had decided that after dinner he was going to go to see Musa. He figured that since she was still upset she would go to bed early instead of going to the movie room or the other entertainment parts of the yacht. He would talk to her and convince her that Riven was overreacting and that Riven didn't deserve her. That would help him gain more a hold on Musa's heart. She would see him as someone that truly cared for her and then she would be like putty in his hands. After that, it would be easy to get Riven out of the picture. And all the while Riven would look like the bad guy while he would be the hero.

After dinner, Musa went up to the girls and talked to them for a couple of minutes before deciding to go back up to her room. "C'mon Musa! Don't go to sleep yet, let's go watch a movie with everyone!" Annabelle said.

"Yeah Musa, let's have some fun and watch a movie!" Bloom insisted. "Please don't stay all stuffed up in your room, this is a vacation remember?"

"Guys, I'm really not in the whole 'woohoo vacation' mood right now, I just want to be alone for awhile, but hey you guys should have some fun and don't worry about me, I mean it, I'll be fine" Musa said trying to assure her friends that she would be okay. She then walked away and went to her room. The girls looked sadly as they watched Musa go up to her room. Daniel on the other hand looked happily as she went to her room, he decided that he would give her about 20 minutes or so and then he would go up to see her.

Leslie felt bad and she knew that she needed to do something about it. She knew the only person that could make Musa feel better was Riven. She decided that she was going to talk to Riven and try to explain the whole situation to him. She knew how weird this must have seemed to him, that Musa's ex was still good friends with her best friends and that they were always around each other, but she and Nate and all of Musa's friends from Devon Prep saw this all the time. Drama was very prevalent where she was from and she needed to reassure Riven that Musa was in love with him and that everything that had gone on was just a big messy misunderstanding. She had told everyone that she was going to go check on Musa, but she went straight to Riven.

* * *

Leslie knocked on the door and expected an answer. When there was none she knocked again with a bit more intensity. When there was still no answer, Leslie got a bit angry. "Riven! I know you're in there and you better open the door!" she said a bit ferociously. There was still no answer. "Look, I know you're upset, but I can help, just open the door or I swear to god I will knock it down." She finished, just then the door opened and Riven looked at her skeptically. 

"What?" Riven said as he left the door open and walked back into the room. Leslie took that as an invitation and walked in after Riven.

"You need to go make things right with Musa," she said.

"I'm not the one who messed things up," Riven said not dropping his pride for a second. Why should he be the one to go groveling to her? She was the one who had kept secrets from him and it wasn't like she even wanted his feelings, from what he could tell she still had feelings for Daniel. He was just going to try to bury his feelings.

"No you're not, but you are the one who refuses to listen to her side, I get it that her not telling you about Daniel wasn't right, but listen to her! She loves you." Leslie said defending her friend.

"It really didn't seem that way earlier," Riven sad rudely referring to the scene he walked in on when Musa was with Daniel.

"Look Riven, one thing you need to know is that Daniel is going to be a permanent fixture in Musa's life, weather she likes it or not. She can't really do anything about that. And about what you think you saw, Musa was completely torn up about what happened between you two. Daniel was trying to console her, trust me, better yet, trust her. She doesn't have feelings for Daniel. And you can't blame her for still talking to her ex, it just proves that she has no feelings for him, if she did have feelings for him she would still be angry with him about their breakup. And she's not, she's over it and over him. She loves you and it's so obvious and you know it. You're just being stubborn," Leslies said.

Riven looked at her very surprised. This girl that he had known for what, three days know, had pretty much hit a bull's-eye on the whole situation. Riven had realized how stupid he was being about the whole situation. Everyone has a past and no matter how much he didn't want to think about Musa being with anyone besides him, he knew that it wasn't at all fair to punish her for something that wasn't her fault. He also understood why she hadn't told him, but it the fact that she kept something like this from him still bothered him. It also bothered him that Daniel was arround, he wouldn't stop his pursuit of her. "He wants her back, or he has her back," Riven said dejectedly. His greatest fear was losing Musa and he thought he had. He wanted so badly to kick Daniel's ass, but what would that accomplish? If anything he would just upset Musa.

"He doesn't have her back, she loves you. Go and get her, make things right." Leslie advised.

"Where is she?" Riven said as he turned around and looked at Leslie.

"She's in her room, go get her!" Leslie said happily. Riven nodded and walked off to see Musa and patch things up between them, he loved her and he trusted her. He needed to be with her and it was as simple as that, he wasn't going to let Daniel mess things up between them.

* * *

Riven approached Musa's door and took a deep breath before he knocked. He looked at the door for one more second and then knocked. Musa opened the door and smiled when she saw Riven standing there. His hands were in his pockets and he had a nervous look on his face. "Can I come in?" Riven asked. Musa nodded and opened the door and gestured for him to come in. 

Daniel was on the steps going up to see Musa when he saw Riven standing there in front of Musa. He was jealous to say the least and he wanted to go and mess things up before they got back together, but then he thought for a second. A smile grew on his face when he thought about how a few modifications to his plan could work out even better for him. This plan would stay relatively the same except it would be a lot more dramatic and it would defiantly make both Musa and Riven very upset. He would let Musa and Riven get back together and have their night, but in the end he would get Musa back. He still had many secrets in his arsenal, like Riven didn't know about what he and Musa had done during the last spring break. Also, Daniel had found out about that Jared guy Musa went out with, it would be perfect. He turned around and walked away a little upset.

* * *

Once inside Musa's room, Riven looked at her and gave half a smile. "I'm sorry," Riven said to Musa as he stepped closer to her. 

"For what?" Musa asked a bit confused. She had been the one who had kept the truth from him and she had said horrible things to him in the heat of the moment. It made her feel incredibly guilty.

"For overreacting, I of all people should understand about having a past. I jumped the gun and thought that there was something going on when I knew there wasn't. I trust you, but I got jealous, I hate thinking about you with anyone else. I love you so much," Riven admitted to her. He got closer to her and ran his fingers down the side of her soft face. He then began to stroke the side of her cheek with his thumb.

Musa smiled at him and pulled away so that she could look him in the eye. "Riven, it's okay. And I'm also really sorry. I should have told you about Daniel, but I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to lose you're trust. And what you saw earlier, I –" Musa said before Riven interrupted.

"Musa it's okay, don't," Riven said. He knew that their conversation was purely innocent, but he didn't like to think about it.

"No Riven, please. I want to make it very clear that I have no feelings for Daniel, none. **I love you**," Musa said sincerely. She put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss. He responded by wrapping his one arm around her waist and moving on the other hand up her back. Riven then deepened the kiss with as much passion as he could.

He pulled away for a second and looked at her. She smiled at him and put both her arms around his neck. After a second of looking at her, Riven pulled her close and began to kiss her passionately again. Musa pulled closer to him until their bodies were gently grinding against one another's. Riven groaned in pleasure as he felt Musa's body up against his. He pushed her back until she was up against the door and he then moved his mouth to her neck, an act that made her gasp with pleasure. She reached on hand behind her and locked the door. Riven put both hands around her waist and pulled her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Then he held her tight as he maneuvered himself and Musa to the bed, still not pulling away from her kiss.

* * *

**Awww…how sweet Musa and Riven are back together! But, it looks like Daniel has his own plans for the two. **

**More fun to come! It gets soo much better!**

**xoxo**

**- princessm**


	7. Smooth Sailing

**Loving the feedback – thanks! here's the next chapter - have fun!**

**Chapter 7!

* * *

**

**Smooth Sailing**

The next morning was as warm and bright as the one before, except much better. Musa slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she recalled the events of last night. She knew she could only be happy with Riven and yesterday proved that. Musa was lying next to Riven with her head resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. She looked out the window and saw the sun shining through it, just as it had the morning before. Except this morning Musa was a lot happier. She laid there idly tracing circles on his muscular chest and smiled as she thought about last night. Then, Musa felt Riven pull her closer to him and she looked up and saw him waking up. Everyone was used to the strong, tough Riven, but Musa saw another side of him. He was sweet, caring and so adorable when he was waking up.

"Hey baby," Riven said sleepily as he kissed on her head and held her a bit tighter.

"Hey you," Musa said as she got up a little and looked at Riven so they were face to face. She looked at him and traced the side his face with her finger then bent down and began to kiss him. Riven then put his hand on her cheek and kissed her back with a lot more passion. He smirked while kissing her and ran his hands all over her body. Musa pulled away for a second and looked at him. "We missed breakfast and we're late for lunch," Musa said as she looked to the clock, it was already 1 pm.

"Well…we got to sleep kinda late last night," Riven said with a smirk and then he put both arms around her waist and flipped her over and crawled on top of her. "And I was pretty tired after our _activities_," he continued. Musa smiled and began kissing him again. He pulled away and began to kiss her on the chin and then he moved down to her neck. Musa laid there and enjoyed Riven's company, but she wanted to go down to the rest of the ship and have some fun, finally. She was dieing to go swimming and having the vacation she planned on having.

"Riven," Musa began with a small giggle. "C'mon I want to go downstairs, and that's gonna leave a mark!" Musa said. Riven stopped nipping at her neck and looked back up at her.

"Well that's the point, besides I'm having a lot of fun in bed," Riven said as he began to kiss her passionately. Musa responded to him for a couple of minutes before stopping him and sitting up in bed using the sheets to cover herself.

"Come on, let's go," Musa said as she got to the edge of the bed and grabbed his shirt and put it on her. Riven put his arm back around his waist and began kissing the back of her neck again, this time Musa managed to get out of bed. She got out of bed and walked around the room and picked up her clothes that were scattered on the floor. She looked up and Riven looked up and he pouted, Musa just smiled and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Do you guys think anything else bad happened between Musa and Riven?" Isabelle said at lunch when everyone noticed the two hadn't come down for breakfast or lunch. Everyone was in good spirits even though there was one dark cloud that seemed to be looming, they were all close friends with Musa and Riven and them breaking up put a damper on the whole trip. Daniel's attitude was a stark contrast from his attitude from the morning before. He had seen Riven enter Musa's room the night before and neither of them had come down to lunch yet. He was definitely jealous when he thought about what was going on between them and even more envious when he thought about the chance that his plan wouldn't pan out. "I talked to Riven last night, I think it may have helped," Leslie said finally speaking up after a brief silence in the room. 

"AND..." Stella asked impatiently.

"And, I think things will go over well this time,"

"Yeah, I hope things did, Musa was so miserable yesterday,"

"They better have," Annabelle said. "Or we are going to have to stick them in a room and wait until they work it out," The rest of the group agreed and went on to eating their lunch when the door to the dining room opened and then, as if on cue, Musa and Riven walked in.

Musa and Riven both knew that walking in together, late, would elicit some smart comments, but the two couldn't seem to tear away from each other. They both walked over to the two empty seats and sat down; attempting to ignore the obvious sly looks they were receiving. Everyone but the two and Daniel, who was too busy stewing in his jealousy, exchanged looks with smiles on their faces. The girls decided to stay quiet for about 5 minutes until Annabelle could not longer control herself.

"So why were you two late?" Annabelle asked while she played with glass and wore a smile from ear to ear.

It was obvious the two got back together. For one, Riven had his one arm around her waist since they walked in together, not to mention the two were very happy. Another dead give away was that Musa was so close to him she was practically sitting on his lap. Riven, who was never the biggest fan of public displays of affection, decided to up the ante if he wanted Daniel to get his message loud and clear, Riven's message was simple. Musa was with him and Daniel wasn't going to get her back. "That's really none of your business," Musa said as she looked away from Riven with a coy smile.

"Well…I guess not," she said curtly and then continued to eat. The group decided not to push any further with questions because it was pretty obvious what happened and the girls would definitely interrogate the details out of Musa a bit later. They all began to talk as a group and it was as if they whole messy ordeal with Riven and Musa never occurred. They all laughed and had a good lunch and afterwords, everyone decided that they wanted to play water volleyball.

The girls quickly changed into their bath suites and waited for the guys to come onto the deck where the biggest pool was. While the girls waited, they figured it was the best time to grill Musa on what happened the night before. "So…." Flora said uncharacteristically pryingly of her.

"So…what?" Musa said acting like she didn't know what they wanted to know.

"What happened?" Bloom asked excitedly.

"We made up," Musa said shyly, not dropping the smile she had all morning.

"Well that explains the hickys," Stella said as she pointed out the bite marks on Musa's neck. Musa quickly moved her hand to her neck and she would have had a retort, but she saw Riven coming down from the other side of the deck and stared at him and appreciated her boyfriend for a second. He had washboard abs and amazingly strong arms. He smiled and walked up to her, ignoring the fact that everyone was now on the deck and they probably all watching, and wrapped his arms around her petite frame before he began to kiss her. Riven was still a little uncomfortable with this, but he was going to make it known **to everyone** that he and Musa were back together and he would be the only one kissing her.

The couple would have continued this way, but everyone else was in the pool waiting for them. To get their attention, Sky chucked the beach ball at Riven's head and it hit its target. "We get it, you're in love. Can we start?" Sky remarked with a snide smirk sounding a lot like Riven. Musa and Riven smiled and then jumped into the pool.

"How about Magix vs. Devon Academy," Duke said in a competitive voice.

"But…who gets Musa?" Flora asked.

"We do," Riven said with a lot of confidence with his arms around Musa's hips. He then shot a look of victory towards Daniel.

"Well, even so the teams wouldn't be even," Brian pointed out.

"True," Sky said back.

"Okay, we get Sky, Bloom, Brandon and Flora," Isabelle said. The four nodded and went over to the other side of the pool and the group began their game. They played for about an hour and a half. They took many breaks in which they would all drink and eat by the pool side. Riven and Musa would do that and make out every 10 seconds. Normally, Stella and the others would tease them, but since they had just gotten back together, they let them have some fun.

Towards the end of what was supposed to be a friendly game of volleyball, it turned into Riven dominating on his side of the pool while Daniel was the star player on his. After a couple minutes of their competing it became obvious to the others, so they all decided to remedy the situation. But before they could Riven spiked the ball and hit Daniel right in the face. He and some of the girls couldn't help but laugh, everyone knew that the situation could quickly escalate, especially since Riven wouldn't take too well to any retaliation by Daniel. So they took care of it. Musa gladly calmed Riven down and the Nate and some of the other guys took Daniel and went to have some fun on the ship. Daniel only walked away with a small bruise on the side of his face.

* * *

The rest of the day went on to be pretty peaceful. Everyone went off and did their own thing and Musa was with Riven for the bulk of the day. Any activity that the two engaged in either began, ended or stopped temporarily with a make out session. It was about 5 when the girls decided to take their friend back. This was the first day that she was happy since the trip started, and even though they knew it was important for her to spend time with him, they wanted to hang out with her as well. 

"Okay Riven, hate to do this to you, but we're gonna steal you're girlfriend for a bit," Stella said as the girls approached him and Musa, who were kissing on the observation deck by her room.

"Alright," Riven huffed. "I'll go hang out with the guys," Riven said. He figured it would be fun to go on the jet skis, even though he was bound to get teased a bit, but he was finally having some fun.

"Come on, we're going to have girl time in the lounge," Isabelle said. They all walked down and stopped by the side of the ship where all jet skis were. The girls waved at the guys who were riding around on them and then walked away, all but Musa. Musa stuck behind and kissed Riven for a second, but when Riven say that Daniel was close to the ship and he could probably hear and see what they were doing, he figured he would give him a show. Riven pulled her close and deepened the kiss as much as he could. Daniel defiantly took notice of it and his jaw clenched with anger.

Finally, when the two pulled away Riven looked at her and kissed her once on the forehead. "Come to my room like 20 minutes after dinner," Musa said seductively to Riven, not knowing Daniel could hear her. A smirk grew Daniel's face and he then rode off on the jet ski, he had the perfect surprise planned. Riven smiled and kissed her one more time.

"Definitely," he answered back and smiled, he looked forward to seeing her after dinner. "Have something planned?" he said knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah," she replied seductively. Musa smiled and walked off to join the girls in the lounge. While in the lounge the girls got all the details that they could out of Musa as to what happened between her and Riven. Then they began idle chat about the most random things and had fun. They talked for about a couple hours and when they made their way to the fining room for dinner, they saw the guys coming back from their day of fun.

* * *

One of the members of the crew entered the dining room and addressed the whole group. "You're highness, and all of you. Sorry to interrupt your dinner but the captain would like to inform you that we will be making port on Syrin Isle in approximately an hour," he informed her and her friends. He then walked out of the room. 

"That's great!" replied Nate as the rest of the group clamored with excitement to arrive on Syrin Isle.

"We are all booked at the Paradise Resort, and the keys to your hotel rooms are in your rooms right now, so if anyone wants to go to the hotel tonight they can," Musa said to the loud group.

"Oh that's so amazing! I can't wait!" Bloom said.

While everyone was talking about what they were going to be doing when they arrived on the island Musa whispered something in Riven's ear. "Let's stay on the ship, we'll be alone,"

Riven kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her. "That sounds perfect," he said with a smirk forming. The rest of dinner went along smoothly, Riven couldn't wait until everyone left, especially Daniel. During dinner Riven had his arm around Musa's shoulders and he played with the earring she was wearing. He noticed that every now and then Daniel was shooting dirty looks at Riven, but he took that and simply showed more affection to Musa. After dinner, the girls remained in the dining room for a couple minutes and the guys went to their rooms to retrieve their keys.

* * *

Riven saw Daniel walking toward him and decided to be the bigger man and end their little war right then and there. He took firm hold of Daniel's upper arm and swung him back a little so that he was facing him. "What do you want?" Daniel said coldly. 

"Whatever you had with Musa is over, so get over it," Riven said bluntly.

"You mean our loving relationship, that lasted a year," Daniel shot back.

"No, I mean Musa's lapse in judgment," Riven said not dropping the intimidating face he had on. Daniel was a little scared of being hit in the face, but he knew that even Riven wouldn't hit him now, it would make him look like a crazy jealous boyfriend.

"What would make you think I'm not over it? I mean I'm not the one who threw myself at my ex multiple times." Daniel shot back .

"Watch it," Riven said and pushed Daniel back. Riven knew that Musa and Daniel had been _together_ after they broke up, but he didn't know and he didn't want to know how far it went and he really didn't want to believe that Musa was the one that initiated their hook up.

"What? I'm telling you the truth since it's apparent Musa doesn't want to, now why do you think that is?" Daniel said in response.

"If you think that I'm going to fall for that and start questioning Musa, you're wrong. Now I suggest you stay the hell away from her or I will beat you until I find something more satisfying to do, and I'm not easily amused," Riven threatened loosening his grip and then pushing Daniel away so that he fell on the deck. Riven then left the scene before Daniel could say anything further.

Daniel had enough; it was time to put his plan into action.

* * *

Daniel knocked on Musa's door and waited for her to answer. When Musa heard a knock on the door she expected it to be Riven, she quickly went over to the mirror and fixed her hair and then she rushed over to the door. She swung it opened and smiled only to see Daniel standing there with a gloomy face. "Oh it's you," Musa began a bit dejectedly. "Is there something you need?" 

"Can I talk to you, I really need someone to talk to and we have always been there for each other," Daniel said sadly while he made reference to the fact that he had 'consoled' her while she and Riven were bickering.

"Can we do this later?" Musa said knowing how upset Riven would be if he saw her and Daniel together in her room.

"I guess so," Daniel said putting on his best pitiful face and making it look like he was truly going through a problem.

Musa let out a heavy sigh and felt guilty. Daniel had been there for her when she was upset earlier and it wasn't his fault that she and Riven fought earlier; if anything he had tried to make things better by giving her some advice and keeping her spirits up. She looked at the clock and figured Riven wouldn't be up there for another 10 or 15 minutes, so she could try to help Daniel out. "Fine, but I only have like 5 minutes...I mean it," Musa said both sternly and empathically.

Daniel smiled gratefully and walked into her room. His plan was perfectly played and there was only one other aspect missing. Daniel talked to Musa for about 10 minutes acting like he was upset about some imaginary fight that occurred between him and his father. He even went so far as to say that was why he had come on the trip, to temporarily forget about what happened. Musa felt empathy towards him, she knew how many problems could arise if anyone from her world of royalty disagreed with their parents. She listened to his fake testimony, until Daniel acted like he was feeling a bit better.

Daniel, being the prince of Crescendo, grew up with the gift of impeccable hearing, probably better than Musa's. He heard someone coming up the steps and he knew exactly who it was. Daniel then promptly stood up and thanked Musa for talking to him. He gave her a hug and walked out of her room and fiddled with his watch. Just as he closed the door, Riven saw Daniel coming out of Musa's room.

Riven looked at Daniel and he shut the door and looked at him with an evil smirk. Riven, trying to deny every urge he had to beat the living crap out of Daniel, walked over to him and very sternly asked. "What the hell do you think you're doing?' he said as he grabbed hold of Daniel's collar austerely. Riven had warned Daniel and there was only so far he could be pushed.

"Your girlfriend... but that's nothing new" Daniel said with a smirk knowing exactly what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**Musa and Riven were all happy in this chapter but, looks like there is going to be a Daniel, Riven showdown. Who will come out on top? You'll have to wait and see…**

**The drama will be delicious!**

**xoxo**

**princessm**


	8. Tumultuous Tides

**Here we go some more drama!!**

**Chapter 8!

* * *

**

**Tumultuous Tides**

"Don't test me Daniel, you have no idea who your messing with," Riven said as he shoved Daniel roughly against the wall.

"Anger issues? Calm down, I was just getting my watch that I left in her room a couple nights ago…" Daniel explained rather calmly still pinned by Riven's overwhelming strength. Daniel knew everything he wanted to say and he knew exactly how Riven would react. Just like he knew exactly how Riven would react to what he had just said, he would question why his watch was in his girlfriend's room, and then Daniel's plan of revealing the truth, and some lies sprinkled in, would unfold perfectly.

He knew he would be able to manipulate Riven because Riven seemed like the kind of guy that liked to keep his emotional side concealed. From his experience, Daniel knew why Riven did this. Most people who covered their feelings were the people that became overwhelmed by them. Daniel did grow up with the royal life, everyone acted like they were happy and kept their true feelings concealed because they knew if the tested the waters things could get out of control and they wouldn't be able to handle it.

"What the hell were you doing in her room a couple nights ago?" Riven said with anger overcoming him so that he was absolutely blind to all reason. There was nobody he hated more than Daniel, and all he could see was the fury he had toward him. Riven couldn't help but jump to some conclusions, but he was trying to keep his trust in Musa.

"Okay, first of all – loosen the death grip, this is Armani," Daniel said superiorly to Riven. He was in no position to act rudely toward Riven, considering he had him in a chokehold, but this was all a part of the plan. When Riven loosened his grip and took a step back, Daniel continued. "I was just consoling her after you broke her heart," Daniel said with a smirk as he took a couple steps back.

"You were consoling her?" Riven asked skeptically, he wasn't falling for Daniel's tricks this time, he knew Daniel was just trying to push his buttons by insinuating that he cared more for Musa than Riven.

"I consoled her…" Daniel began as he took some more steps away from Riven "**all night**, and she seemed to enjoy it," he finished as he shot a smirk toward Riven making Riven think something had happened even though Daniel fabricated the whole thing.

Riven faced drained of blood for a second. He tried to tell himself that he should trust that Musa would never do that to him, but he couldn't. He was too angry to think that Daniel was lying. All he could think about was that Musa had slept with Daniel the day before they had gotten back together. Without thinking Riven quickly walked to Daniel and punched in right in the jaw. Once on the floor Daniel looked up and smiled, _everything going according to plan so far…time for part 2. _"I will kill you," Riven seethed as he grabbed hold of Daniel's collar and pulled him off the ground.

"You can't be surprised; Musa and I were together winter formal, spring break…" Daniel said in between breaths as he then retaliated to Riven's blow by punching him back. Riven was not nearly as affect by the blow as Daniel was by Riven's, but it made it so that Riven had to step back for a second so that Daniel could rub salt in the wound.

"Yeah, that's right I slept with her one month before she made the mistake of dating you, but don't worry, I know how it feels, she did date that Jared guy before she even left for spring vacation. But I forgave her after she spent the night, she really knows how to get on my good side," Daniel finished just in time for Riven to pummel him to the ground.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Riven could no longer control himself or his actions. He didn't want to believe the words coming out of Daniel's mouth, but he couldn't get the image of Daniel and Musa out of his head. And Daniel wasn't lying before; he was probably saving the truth to prolong his torture. What Daniel had told Riven only added to his anger. He loved Musa more than anyone in his life and she betrayed him, not only that but Riven had come to the realization what Musa was never really his, she probably always had feelings for Daniel. When all of this dawned on Riven, he became relentless on Daniel, he beat the prince until Daniel managed to get away and retaliate with a hard punch in the stomach to Riven. For several seconds Riven had the wind knocked out of him and this was the perfect time for Daniel to put more awful thoughts in Riven's head.

"Why not? I'm the only one here that's telling the truth and you know it. Musa has never been yours, she's been too busy with me and in the end we both know who she wants," Daniel spat out. He was then once again punched again by Riven, this time Daniel had enough of the beating and hit the wall with extra force so Musa would hear the two fighting. _And now for your downfall_ Daniel thought.

Riven then grabbed Daniel again and threw the already beaten prince against the wall, just as Riven was ready to punch Daniel once again, his hand was stopped by Musa. She looked shocked at the two of them fighting, it was pretty obvious Riven was winning, but she never thought anything would get so out of hand. "RIVEN STOP!" She yelled as she stood between the warring boys. "What the hell is going on here?" Musa said. She was facing Riven and it made it seem as if she were blaming Riven. Musa wasn't, but he only had minor injured while Daniel looked as if he were just run over by a truck.

"I was going to ask you the same question, why the hell was he in your room?" Riven screamed at her still blind with fury. Riven may not have been badly injured, but most of his pain wasn't physical. His heart was shattered and now he would probably never let himself be so naive as to fall in love again.

"He needed to talk, and you need to calm down," Musa said sternly and then went to Daniel who had collapsed to the floor and asked if he was alright. He weakly nodded his head and told her that he was fine.

Once Riven saw Musa tending to her ex-boyfriend it became clear to him that Daniel was telling him the truth, at least someone was. He looked at the two with hurt and disgust and began walking away. When Musa saw Riven leaving she got up and went after him. "I'll deal with you later," Musa said sternly to Daniel before chasing after Riven.

"Riven wait," Musa began, but Riven did not stop or slow his pace in the slightest. "Please Riven, what was going on?" she said as she caught up and grabbed his shoulder and he whipped around and looked at the woman he loved and hated at the same time.

"I can't believe it, I actually thought you meant it when you said you had no feelings for him." Riven said angrily.

"Riven there is nothing going on! I don't know how many times I have to tell you, and beating up my ex doesn't help the situation at all." Musa yelled back.

"You can't be the one that's angry right now. I just found out that my girlfriend has been lying to me for the past year and that she slept with her ex the night we got back together," Riven yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about, nothing happened!" Musa yelled. She was honestly confused, where would Riven ever get the idea that she and Daniel had slept together? That's when it hit her, she and Riven were fine after dinner and she just saw him and Daniel having it out in the hallway. Daniel must have said something to Riven which made him angry and provoke him into a fight. But what still confused her was why would Daniel purposely get in a fight with Riven, he had to know that he wasn't going to win.

"Really, like how nothing happened between you and Daniel after his winter formal?" Riven spat back at Musa.

"What are you insinuating?"

"Did anything else happen between you and Daniel after you got back from winter break? And how about you don't lie to me this time." Riven insisted. He couldn't believe a word that came out of her mouth, he hated not being able trust her, but everything was so different now.

"What? No of coarse not," Musa said forgetting about her spring break fling with Daniel.

"What about spring break, you know less than a month before we started going out?" Riven began. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Oh that," Musa said angrier than ever that Daniel had revealed all of her past to Riven. "We only kissed I swear nothing else happened, Riven I –"

"Don't! I don't want to know what you did with him or what you're doing with him." Riven said as he began to walk onto the deck of the ship and make his way to the exit.

"You can't do this!" Musa screamed. She couldn't lose Riven. "We weren't dating, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but this is unfair."

"1 month, Musa. Did things not go to well so you decided to be with me? I'm guessing things didn't exactly pan out between you and Jared either!" Riven fumed. He had every intention of beating the living crap out of Jared the second he got to school.

"Well at least they cared for me! You toyed with my feelings for almost two years, was I supposed wait around until you decided that you wanted me. At least someone wanted me and showed some affection," Musa snapped.

"Oh and I'm sure you got a lot of affection from Daniel. And I know I hurt you, but don't you think for a second that I don't care for you." Riven said as his jaw clenched tightly. "But I guess that never really mattered since you have always had someone else,"

Musa was shocked that Daniel had told Riven about Jared, she didn't even know that Daniel knew. "Riven, it was one date and nothing happened," Musa tried to explain, but it was apparent that Riven was not in the mood to hear her excuses. "Riven I didn't mean what I said before, you know I love you."

"But I guess it makes sense since you've always wanted Daniel," Riven spat out not listening to what Musa had to say. "Why were you even with me? Go back to your prince, I know you want to and it's obvious he wants you too.

"No Riven I want you, I've always wanted you," Musa insisted as tears began falling from her eyes. She couldn't lose Riven again. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you,"

"Too late," Riven said turning away and finally taking control of his emotions. He looked back at her and his eyes went cold. Musa had never seen Riven so hurt. "Forget it, be with him you two deserve each other." Riven said and made a quick exit. Musa went after him but he wouldn't listen to a word she said.

"Just leave me the hell alone Musa, don't act like you care, You've done enough of that over the past year." Riven said with spite filling his voice. He loved Musa since he met her and now he was learning that the happiest time of his life was all a lie. Riven walked off the ship and told Musa to go back to Daniel. Musa stood at the dock and couldn't believe that the scene that just played out actually happened. She wanted to go to Riven and try to salvage what was left of their relationship.

* * *

But, Musa was angry beyond belief. She never wanted her past to catch up to her and this was her fault, to a degree. Daniel had taken advantage of Riven's growing insecurity in his relationship with Musa and decided to sprinkle in lies when he revealed the truth to Riven. She walked back onto the boat and went straight to where Daniel and Riven were fighting. She saw Daniel sitting there tending to his many wounds. 

When Daniel saw Musa coming towards him with tears in her eyes he knew that Riven had ended things with her for good. Now it was time for the last part of his plan. He was going to make it seem like Riven brutally attacked him and the only reason he didn't fight back was because he didn't want to hit Musa's boyfriend. (Daniel never wanted to admit that Riven was stronger than he was, even though it was pretty obvious). After that, Musa would see that Riven was no where near the type of guy she needed and that her break up with him was for the best. While she was down, Daniel would pick her back up and she would see what she was missing. He had it planned right down to the kiss he knew he would get by the end of the night.

Musa walked towards Daniel with a look of absolute hate and he knew he was going to have to have a good argument to wiggle out of this and an even better one to get her back, but he was great at getting what he wanted.

"Musa, quite frankly I'm concerned for your safety. I mean he just got violent, you shouldn't be with such a violent –" Daniel began as he stood up from the ground.

"SHUT UP!" Musa yelled with tears streaming down her cheeks, she didn't want to talk to Daniel, but she needed to know what he told Riven.

"Musa –" Daniel began trying to explain himself and get on her good side.

"Dan, I don't want to have this conversation right now, or ever for that matter, but now I have to because you have successfully killed my relationship with Riven," Musa said with anger. "God! I have been so stupid, here I thought you were trying to make up for everything. I thought you were actually trying to help me, but this has all been a part of your vicious little plan."

"Come on, if anything I did you a favor. You could not be really serious with that guy, you're a **princess**," Daniel began as he emphasized the word 'princess'. "You're destined for so much better, a life far superior than his. Remember all the amazing times we had together, San Pedra on the yacht, the Alps in that cozy lodge, or the beach house in Venitia. We were so good together. You know I'm right," Daniel finished. He had taken Musa on some of the most extravagant vacations that a person could dream of, in his mind there was no way someone could give that up for something so far below what someone else could offer.

"You are so sadistic, how could you do this to me! I never cared for the money and the jewels and fancy trips to exotic places. The only reason we ever had a good time together was because we were in all those places, I was never really happy with you!" Musa fumed. "You lied to him and now he can't even trust me," Musa yelled. She knew how hard this had to have been for Riven. He had never really to trust others, ever since he was young. But he trusted her and she unknowingly betrayed him. "I was happy and you messed it up! But I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you are so good at doing that," With that Musa began to leave the room again.

"I didn't lie everything I told him happened, we were together during the winter and during spring break and –" Daniel began.

"We never slept together! And you decided to tell him we did," Musa shot back. "I can't be this, I can't believe you. I know you hate losing but this is ridiculous, even for you," Musa couldn't contain her anger and she ended up slapping Daniel across the face. She then began to walk to her door when Daniel stopped her.

"Calm down Musa, I've known you forever just talk to me," Dan said as he stopped her from leaving the room.

"You want to talk now? That's interesting I can remember a time where all you wanted to do was repeatedly screw anything in a mini skirt instead of talking to me" Musa said with spite dripping from every word. She then broke free from his grasp and made her way to the door. "And you've already said more than enough,"

"That's not fair," Daniel said in his defense, he knew what he did was wrong but their breakup was caused by more than just his infidelity.

"No what's not fair is you cheating on me and then when I'm finally happy again…you take it away!" Musa screamed. "You ruined everything in our relationship and now you ruined everything in my relationship with Riven!" She then made her way to the door to her room one more time, she heard enough and she couldn't take anymore.

"Don't you dare pin our entire breakup on me!" Dan yelled as he quickly got in front of the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I sleep with someone else while we were in a relationship?" Musa asked sarcastically with a venomous look. "I must have forgotten,"

"No Musa, you were the one who fell in love with someone else!" Dan shouted back as his voice broke with emotion.

Musa looked at him with shock. She had fallen for Riven during her relationship with Daniel, but she could never get herself to break things off with him.

He remembered when he came to visit her in the late fall during her freshman year. They two were walking together through Magix when they stopped to have lunch. He noticed Musa was looking at someone, Riven. She was different and after he saw the way she looked at Riven, he knew why. Ever since then he hated Riven, sure he wasn't exactly faithful before that, but still it hurt to know Musa didn't want him anymore. He may have cheated on her, but she fell in love with someone else, that hurt him even though he didn't want to admit it. He had used the fact that he still wanted Musa as a reason for his pursuit of her, but he wanted revenge against Riven. Musa fell in love with him and Daniel was never able to get past it. "Yeah, I caught on, you could've at least acted like you weren't in love with him while I was around." he said with spiteful smile.

"That's different," Musa said in her own defense

"No, it's not. I may have cheated, but it meant nothing to me. You on the other hand left me a long time before we broke up," Daniel shot back with anger.

"That doesn't change anything, you ruined everything! And cheating is so much worse you jackass!" Musa seethed. "If you actually cared at all for me, you would have accepted that I've moved on and now I may never be able to fix your mess," Musa finished and she then slapped him in the face once again.

"Please Musa, don't do this. Not for him, he doesn't deserve you – "

"NO! You don't deserve me. And I deserve so much better than you," Musa said and then walked off the ship. She went to go find Riven in some desperate attempt to make him understand, but things looked bleak. She ran from the deck to the side of the ship that had a platform to the dock. Right before she could step onto the platform, Daniel grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"You don't want to do this, come on. Why else did you come to me every time you came home? We have always had chemistry and I know you still think about me," Daniel insisted.

"Get over yourself Daniel, the only reason we had our little flings was because I was upset about Riven," Musa snapped.

"Please Musa, stay and talk to me. I love you," Daniel admitted hoping it would calm the princess and hopefully keep her on the boat with him.

"Oh please! You don't love me, you love the idea of me. The idea of having someone in your life that you love and that loves you back. But, that was no reason to ruin what I had with Riven, I can't believe you." She screamed.

"Musa please, just hear me -"

"Save it for someone who may actually believe your crap," She said as she walked off the ship. Daniel looked at her as she walked off the ship and couldn't believe that his plan didn't work. He really thought he had Musa pegged, he had known her all his life and he was positive that he was her weakness. That was when it finally began to sink in for Daniel that Musa only came to him when she was upset or unhappy. He was her escape, the bitter truth was hard to accept and Daniel was not going to. There was no way in his mind that Riven could possibly more suited for her. He was a prince and Riven was nothing, he could never offer Musa what he could and Daniel was determined to prove it. He and Musa were meant for each other and it couldn't end like this, Riven was no longer in the way and he had to do everything in his power to win Musa back. Daniel knew that with enough bullshit would eventually get Musa back.

* * *

Daniel knew he couldn't talk to Musa now, she was far too upset. He wanted to talk to her and plead his fake case, but she would surely lynch him if he went to see her now. He was going to wait till morning and go to her and act like he had been up the entire night thinking about her. Daniel just had to hope that her break up with Riven would stick this time, but he was sure it would because all of their friends were already out on Syrin Isle and they wouldn't be able to talk to the estranged couple. He would wait till the morning, until then he was going to carefully figure out what he was going to say to Musa to convince her that he was the good one in this whole thing. 

Along the beautiful white sand beach of Syrin Isle, a dark haired fairy walked aimlessly. She was drying heavily and it became harder and harder to walk with every step. Musa walked on the beach alone and tried to make sense of everything. She walked on the sand at waters edge and felt the wet sand between her toes. She thought of how she had hoped this vacation would go and how it took a huge turn for the worse. Musa couldn't believe that she had lost Riven, she loved him more than anything and now he wanted nothing to do with her.

Musa took a seat on a large rock when she knew she could no longer walk. She watched as the waves rolled in and then as the ocean pulled water that soaked her toes back in. Then, let out a heavy sigh and stopped her crying for a second. She listened intently to her surrounding swearing she had heard something from behind. When she looked and saw that there was nothing of danger in sight she focused her attention back on the tranquility of the ocean. Just then Musa felt a sharp pain in her back and when she tried to scream, it was muffled by the hand that was now in front of her mouth.

"Hello princess," said a strange voice as Musa's eyes began to close slowly.

* * *

**What else could possibly go wrong? So glad you asked…**

**We got to see a little more into the pyschy of Daniel. Usually individuals who have been wronged in the past find a scape goat to blame for thier pain. So Daniel blames Riven for losing Musa. I love psychology! **

**xoxo**

**princessm**


	9. Lost and Lonely

**I'm sure you are all wondering what happened after the fight between Musa and Riven and what happened to Musa on the beach. And what's going on with Daniel? Here it is! Enjoy…**

**Chapter 9!

* * *

**

**Lost and Lonely**

The sun ran over the horizon and caused the ocean to sparkle just as it had on the ship. It was slowly rising over the small island paradise and a certain prince looked at the sunrise intently through his emerald green eyes, silently cursing to himself for messing up his plan. He stood at the balcony of his room, his body leaning against the railing with his hands gripping it tightly. The warm morning breeze ran through his dark brown hair and pushed it around messing it up. It reminded him of when he and Musa were together, she used to do cute things like run her hands through his hair before kissing him. Daniel looked out to the ocean and thought about what he and Musa had, he thought he was in love her when they were together. He regretted everything he had done to push her away and tried not to blame himself for their break-up. Daniel knew it would have happened eventually, Musa fell for someone else. His fists tightened around the balcony's railing at the thought. Daniel had never really lost anything in his life, everything in his life was given to him and when he didn't have something, it wouldn't be long until he got it. He still wasn't sure if he was in love with her, he had never been in love before, but he had always been close to Musa even when they weren't dating.

Daniel stood out on his balcony for a couple more hours and eventually fell asleep on the chair on the balcony. He awoke later that morning and saw that it was about 11 am and he decided to go see everyone, they were probably at breakfast. And since Musa hadn't come to see him the night before, she was probably sharing a fork with Riven at the table.

Daniel looked in the mirror and saw the bruises on his face were practically gone. Musa may have been angry beyond words, but she wasn't cruel. After she fought with Riven, she went back up to see him and did manage to heal him before she yelled at him. He took a quick shower and headed downstairs to breakfast, he didn't know exactly how things would go down, if Musa and Riven were there, but he figured he would wing it. Then he thought about the possibility that they might have told everyone what happened. Then again, Riven didn't seem like the gossip type. Daniel didn't feel like thinking about it, he just wanted to go to breakfast and get this trip over with. Maybe he really needed to get over Musa.

Daniel arrived at breakfast to see everyone in a cheery mood talking about their first nights on the island. He silently took a seat and began to participate in the conversation. Every now and then he would glance at the door to the big dinning room and wait for Musa to come in.

* * *

Riven had spent his entire night thinking about Musa. He knew ending his relationship with he was the right thing to do, it was obvious she still had feelings for Daniel. He couldn't manage to get her out of his head, he felt so horrible about the night before, but he hadn't done anything wrong. Musa was the one who that had been with her ex-boyfriend multiple times, she was the one who had feelings for someone else, she was the one who lied and kept things from him. And still all Riven wanted to do was see her again and kiss her again. She meant everything to him and now he was losing her. When he gave it some more thought, he came to the conclusion that he had never truly _had_ Musa. 

When Riven wasn't with Musa he had told himself that it was for the best. He knew that she was so far above him that they would never work out. Riven had told himself that Musa would never truly be happy with him, that she would eventually be taken from him by someone better, a guy who could offer her more things that she was accustom to, a guy like Daniel. When he and Musa finally go together he grew to be more comfortable and secure in their relationship. Looking back, Riven thought himself to be the dumbest person ever. He had let his love for Musa blind him and now he was paying for it. His heart was not just broken, but shattered. Musa was the first and only person he had ever let past the wall around his heart. He had opened up to her in ways he never thought he would, he still kept many things inside, but Musa had a firm hold of his heart.

He felt nauseous and angry. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. When he was an orphan he made it a plan to become one of the best and find a way to get into a school like Red Fountain. While at Red Fountain Riven told himself he would make something of himself and he had become one of their top students. But now, he had no idea what to do. Riven had never fallen in love before and he had never let himself be so vulnerable. He didn't know how to get past this, but he knew one thing. He was never going to let anyone else into his life again.

Riven didn't want to stay in his room for the rest of the day, he wanted to move on even though he knew he wouldn't. He decided to put on a brave face and act like nothing was wrong. If anyone asked him what was wrong, then he would tell the truth and act like it didn't bother him.

When Riven went down to breakfast and saw everyone at the breakfast table. He saw Daniel sitting at the breakfast table with all of his friends. He gave the table a quick scan and saw that Musa was absent. He worried for a second before he thought of the very probable possibility that she was in her room. He would have gone to check on her, but he was angry at her. Not to mention hurt and heartbroken. Plus, if anyone was going to check on her, it should be the guy that _she_ loved, and it wasn't him.

"Good morning Riven!" Stella said happily not knowing that it was probably the worst time to talk to him. "Where's Musa," she continued with a smile.

Riven swallowed the urge to slap the irritating fairy and emotionlessly gave her an answer. "I don't know," Riven said and then looked away form her.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'" Layla asked before stopping herself from continuing when she saw the look on his face.

"Oh," Stella said. "Did something happen?"

"We broke up," Riven said avoiding looking at them and trying to keep his emotions under control.

"What!" Stella screamed

"Again!" Bloom shouted

"Why?" Leslie said calmly.

"Ask him," Riven said shooting a nasty look at Daniel.

"I didn't do anything," Daniel said defensively.

"Like hell you didn't," Riven said clenching his fist.

"You wanna go? I won't let you win this time," Daniel challenged as he stood up.

"Oh really? Are you going to hit my fist with your face again," Riven shot back with anger. Riven and Daniel were now both staring at each other ready to strike. The rest of the group finally realized that Daniel must have played a part in their break-up. And from the sound of it, Daniel and Riven had gotten into a bit of a tussle. "Let's see how quick you can heal this time, without Musa's help," Riven challenged.

"At least she wants to help me," Daniel said as he threw his chair back and approached Riven. Riven stood waiting for the brazen prince to actually come and fight him and stood there not dropping his bravado for a second. He knew very well that he could take Daniel and kicking his ass in front of everyone would make him feel a little better. He took Musa from Riven so Riven was going to take his pride.

"Hey, stop it," Sky said preventing Riven's advance towards Daniel at the same time, Brian took hold of Daniel shoulders and pulled him back forcefully while Duke stood in front of him. "What the hell is going on?

"Wait, Musa wasn't in her room this morning, remember Techna?" Annabelle asked. She and Techna wanted to ask Musa if she wanted to go to the beach in the morning and they figured she would be with Riven, but knocked on her door anyway. When she didn't answer the girls invited themselves in and saw that there was nobody there. "She wasn't in her room, so we figured she was with Riven," Annabelle finished and then turned her attention to the red hair specialist.

"I figured she was with 'princey' here," Riven said with hate in his eyes and look over to Daniel, half hoping that Daniel did know where she was.

"I don't know –" Daniel began before Isabelle interrupted him.

"If she's not with you, or in her room. Where is Musa?" Isabella asked worriedly. Everyone looked at each other with a worried look on their faces. It was very possible that she was off on her own, but for some reason everyone had a bad feeling about what was going on.

"I'm sure she's fine, just call her. She probably went off to be alone because of what happened. Don't worry. " Bloom said trying to keep her cool. Riven was the first to pull out his phone and call her. After several failed attempts to get in touch with the musical princess, he gave up.

"Maybe you girls should call her, I don't think she wants to pick up my calls," Riven said trying to hide the hurt and worry. The girls nodded and one by one called her several times.

* * *

Musa's eyelids felt heavy as she attempted to open them. She could not move her arms at all, that was when she realized that they were bound magically together around a pole and she sat on the ground helplessly. She finally opened her eyes and took a scan of her surroundings. From all she could guess she was in a cave, it was damp and pretty dark. The only form of illumination was a small fire burning about 10 feet away from her. For a couple seconds she thought that it was all a nightmare, but then after a couple of minutes she realized it wasn't. Musa's mind reeled as she tried to put some pieces together. She remembered what happened between her and Riven, she tried to figure out when that was and how long she was in the cave. Musa felt helpless. It became pretty obvious that she was in trouble and when she tried to transform and couldn't. She tried again and again but all her attempts failed and after awhile it seemed useless to even try. Musa gave an exasperated gasp when she heard footsteps coming through one of the passage ways of the cave. 

Musa was seated on the cave floor with her arms tied, but her legs were free, so if someone tried something she could always kick them. She thought about it for a couple seconds and realized that with her arms incapacitated, she would not be a very tough adversary to beat. She finally decided, when she heard the footsteps draw dangerously close, to pretend like she hadn't woken up. That way she could maybe find out something if her captors thought she was still unconscious.

"When are we contacting the king?" said a voice from the corner. Musa opened one eye slightly and saw a man in a gray cap on and another next to him, she felt even worse about getting kidnapped now. The two looked like they had just walked off the set of some stupid teen drama that Stella and Isabelle would watch.

"Tomorrow night, we'll give him 24 hours," said the other man. It didn't take long before Musa figured out that she was kidnapped. It made her feel even worse about the situation. She had been told ever since she was a little girl that she had to be careful, never be alone and always have security within ear shot, at the furthest. She had always tried to escape the overprotective restraints in her royal life and she had for awhile in Magix. But now, she would give anything for the Harmonic secret service constantly at her side. She gave a quiet exasperated sigh.

Unfortunately, it wasn't so quiet.

Both of the men turned to Musa, who had looked up at the wrong time and when they realized that she was awake. Musa looked at them and tried to keep a brave face, she had faced worse than this, like a whole café full of angry teenage witches. When it was pretty clear that they knew she was awake and aware of what was going on, Musa spoke up putting as much strength in her voice as she could. "Let me go now!"

"Now now princess, you aren't in the palace. You have no power over us," said the one with the gray on. Musa gave them another look and realized that she had known them. She remembered seeing them in meetings with her father and his advisors. Their names were on the tip of her tongue.

"I know you," Musa said. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it. "Lucas and Shane?"

"Lucas and Shawn, but close. I have to say I am impressed princess, you certainly paid more attention than your father did." Replied the other man. He was Lucas and the other man was Shawn.

"I remember you guys. You wanted to implement some program that would invest millions into nuclear weaponry," Musa said. As next in line for the throne, he father has always groomed her to be ready for the position. "It was a giant waste of money, and it would just increase chances of violence,"

"It would have also made us millionaires, but your father pulled the plug and we wasted millions plus countless years trying to convince him. It is time we get what is coming to us," replied Shawn.

"What's coming to you is the entire royal army, not to mention the secret service. They will be searching for me. How stupid are you?" Musa said as she looked at them superiorly. They had kidnapped a princess after all, it's not like something like this was going to fly under the radar.

"That is where you're wrong princess," Said the Shawn

"You see, you're magic has been neutralized temporarily, meaning there is no way to track you." Began the other man. "If you think this is some harebrained scheme you should think again. We found a way to hack into your cell phone satellite a year ago. Since then we could hack into all of your phone calls, including the one you had with your father about your little trip. We also hacked the security satellite to your palace so that the law enforcement here could not report back to your father. You could not have made this easier for us, taking a cruise with no supervision. And there are hundreds of caves on this island, by your secret service finds you, you'll be dead. Well, unless your father cooperates." He finished with a chuckle.

"You're not going to get away with this," Musa said confidently even though her morale had fallen after she had heard how they had been tracking her for over a year. It sent a shiver down her spine to think that someone had been listening to the going on's of her for the past year. It was absolutely horrifying. She began to put the pieces together as to how this happened, she was alone for only about 45 minutes. They must have been watching her since she stepped off the ship. And that sharp pain in her back must have done something to her powers. She hated feeling weak and she felt sick to know that she had been passed out with these jackasses around her. Although all she wanted to do was cry at the situation that seemed hopeless, she didn't drop her overly confident attitude. The only thing Musa could hope for was that her friends would notice she was gone and soon. Surely Riven would want to find her, even after everything he couldn't forget about everything they had.

"I think we will, you are the only direct heir to the throne of the Harmonic Nebula. Not to mention you are all that your father has left. Something tells me that he will give us what we want," Said one of her captors.

"So? What will happen after, I know who you are. I can have you in jail a second after I'm free." Musa said finding a huge flaw in their plan. "And do you have nothing better to do? You stalk a princess for over a year, you disgust me."

"Again, you underestimate us princess. We are nuclear engineers; don't you think we've thought this through? Along with your father wiring us millions, we want official amnesty. That is a decree not even a king can go back on, your father should not have tried to ruin us. Hopefully you'll be a better ruler, that is if you live to see your reign." said Lucas. "and we want revenge, but living the posh life on your father's dime seems to sooth the sting of his ignorance."

Musa just turned away from them and looked at the bleak cave wall. They would be calling her father and stating her ransom tomorrow night. Musa could only guess that it was the morning or afternoon after her breakup with Riven and she was hoping that her friends noticed that she was gone. _They'll figure out that I'm gone, they'll come for me. Riven wouldn't leave me. _Musa assured herself. The reason Riven was so angry the night before was because her loved her so much. Musa had to trust that he and her friends would come for her before too much damage was done. Until then, Musa would sit there and try to figure out a way to possibly escape or at least stall them.

* * *

"She's not picking up any of our calls either," Isabelle said and hung up her phone after calling Musa for the 19th time. All of the girls and guys had tried calling, but there was no awnser. 

"Okay, well Nate and I will check the hotel," Duke began and looked to Nate who nodded in agreement. "And some of you girls should check the ship, someone should go on the beach and we can meet back a little later,"

"Nate's right I'm sure she's fine, she probably went off alone to think or something," said Brandon. No matter what anyone said to calm them down everyone was worried. Riven was the worse off of the group, which was not surprising. The whole group split up into little groups and decided to look around for Musa.

Riven walked off on his own to go look for her when Leslie ran up to him and stopped him. "Riven you should go with someone, if something did happen or she is in trouble, you might need help," she said.

"I'll be fine," Riven said

"We already split up into groups and you can go with Daniel," Leslie said. She knew that the two hated each other and she knew why, but she didn't want to be stuck with either one and Riven couldn't go off alone so she paired him with Daniel. If they were lucky then the two could come to some sort of truce, if not then one would kill the other an problem solved.

Daniel, who had heard this, walked up to Leslie and refuted the idea. "I don't think so,"

"Well I do, and since you two seem to be best friends, and since both of you are to blame for this," Leslie said firmly. "You two will look for her together, and I swear to god, if I hear one of you bitch about it, I will kill you," Leslie finished and gave them a strict look.

Riven and Daniel looked at Leslie who looked like she was going to stab them if they didn't agree. Riven simply nodded and walked away and expected the prince to follow. If Daniel really pissed him off he could just kick his ass all over again.

* * *

**Haha plot twist! I seem to be really good at those, but I loved the idea of Riven and Daniel working together to get Musa. I wonder how that will go…**

**xoxo,**

**princessm**


	10. Love and Hate

**Chapter 10!

* * *

**

**Love and Hate**

Timmy began to map out parts of the island for everyone to search, but before they did any of that they wanted to check around the hotel and ship to see if she was around. Leslie went to the ship with Nate and the rest of the group looked around the resort, it was rather large while Timmy and Techna mapped out the island into different areas where everyone could search. Everyone was split into pairs so that they could all cover more ground and Riven had the honor of being accompanied by Daniel. Everyone was to meet back on the beach in front of the hotel in one hour and they would go from there.

Riven and Daniel looked around the different facilities that the resort had. While Riven was looking around Daniel was on his cell phone. "Okay thanks," Daniel said when he hung up the phone. "She didn't take any flight off the island, so she has to be around her somewhere," Daniel said seriously, he didn't get a reaction from Riven, just a nod as he continued to look along the beach that was along the front of the resort.

Riven did not feel like talking to anyone, let alone the guy that caused all the problems in the first place. Half of him wanted to beat the hell out of Daniel and dump him somewhere on the island, but he couldn't do that…could he? Riven pushed the thought away and continued to try find Musa. He was still angry at her, but he couldn't change the fact that after everything was said and done, he was in love with her. He didn't know where he stood with her, though. He didn't know if she still had feelings for Daniel or not and he didn't know if he could get past everything that just happened on the trip so far. An hour passed quickly and there was no sign of Musa.

"We should stay put and wait for everyone to get here and come up with some sort of plan," Daniel said.

Riven who was worried out of his mind could not sit around and wait for things to happen. "I'm gonna keep looking for," he demanded throwing a cold look at him.

"We need a plan," Daniel interrupted logically.

"**We** don't need anything, **I **need to find her," Riven turned around to face the prince for the first time since they began searching. He couldn't stand the guy and he was acting like nothing had happened.

"Don't think you're the only one who cares for her!" Daniel yelled at Riven approaching him angrily. He may have poisoned Riven's trust in Musa and caused a horrible break up between the two, but that didn't mean he didn't care for her. Daniel truly believed that he and Musa were meant for each other, except now it was becoming clear that they weren't. "You don't deserve to have her! We would be perfect together and you messed it up! I had her first and you came and took what's not yours." Daniel yelled to Riven.

"Musa and I were great together until you decided to mess things up! This is your fault," Riven yelled back. He had enough of Daniel, he didn't care weather Daniel loved Musa or not, this was all his fault. Before Riven could say anything else Daniel threw a punch and hit Riven in the jaw and fell to the sand. Riven wasn't on the ground for long and before Daniel knew it Riven tackled him back to the ground. "You ruined everything!" Riven yelled at the prince.

Riven was ready to hit the prince again when he was yanked off of him by Sky and Nate using their combine strength to hold him back. Daniel would have used this opportunity to hit Riven, but Duke and Brandon were holding him back as well. Leslie and Stella stood in between the two to prevent them from throwing anymore punches. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Bloom screamed. Everyone then turned their attention to the very irritated fairy.

Leslie picked up from there. "This is no time to be arguing with each other, we need to find Musa."

"She would have been fine if princey hadn't come along," Riven said noting that Daniel seemed to be the root of most of their problems.

"Please like she'd ever be happy with you," Daniel spat back, still being restrained by Brandon and Duke.

"DAN!" Nate warned still holding back an angered Riven.

"And she was so happy with you! You had to lie to break us up, you don't care about her!" Riven yelled back trying to escape his restraints and hit the prince again.

"You did what!" Leslie said as she walked to Daniel with obvious anger in her eyes.

"Nothing much I just –," Daniel was ready to find a way to finesse himself out of the situation when he was stopped by Leslie's voice.

"Save it, we will deal with you later," Leslie said. "This is a new low, even for you," Everyone was now looking at Daniel with disgust, he really was acting like spoiled brat.

"Okay guys that's enough," Said the voice of reason, Helia. "We can settle this later, Musa is not in the hotel or on the resort or on the ship,"

"She didn't leave the island, I called the airport and she didn't board any public or private flights," Daniel added calmly pulling himself away from the restraints of Brandon and Duke.

"Okay, so she's on the island, we can use the maps that Timmy and Techna have been using to find her. I'm not saying she's hurt, but we need to split up and be prepared." Annabelle said.

"We will split into teams, we can each search a specific grid. We'll do teams of two." Brandon said and everyone agreed. Everyone was paired up except for, of coarse, Riven and Daniel who would rather search alone than with each other.

"And since you two seem to have so much in common, you will go and find her together," Leslie said in a stern tone pairing the two up again. There was no dispute this time, Riven simply nodded and then took out his H.P.A (hero's personal assistant) and saw that he got his grid from Timmy, and then he began walking away from the group.

"Daniel, go with your teammate!" Leslie demanded. "Or you can stay here with us, but I assure you anything Riven was about to do to you will be a thousand times worse if I have to see you for another second!" Daniel did not respond to this again, he knew better than to piss Leslie off anymore than he already had, so he went and trailed behind Riven as he walked.

* * *

The other pairs got their assignments and Bloom decided to go with Leslie since they had become fast friends and since Nate and Sky seemed to make a good team. Bloom and Leslie began to walk toward the part of the island that they were assigned to search as everyone else did the same. "Don't take this offensively, but why do you still associate with Daniel if he is so awful?" Bloom ventured. 

"Oh so you've noticed?" Leslie joked. "Daniel is hard to deal with at times, but he has always been there for us. When my parents split he was there being supportive, when Musa left for Alfea, when Duke's grandfather passed. Deep down Daniel is a good person, I know how hard that might be to believe, but he does want what's best for people, but he hates not getting what he wants."

"Oh…" Bloom said not sure how to continue.

"I know from your perspective his con's greatly outnumber his pro's but he has always had our backs. Nate and I almost got kicked out of Devon for a party we threw and Daniel took the heat for the whole thing, which may not seem like a lot, but his father already doesn't care much for him and him taking the blame just made their relationship worse. And it wouldn't be the first time he had done something like that," Leslie began again. "And I am not making excuses for him because I am probably angrier than Riven about this whole ordeal, but he has a weakness for Musa. We're all pretty close knit, we grew up together and we know he loves us like family, but he has his faults. Don't get me wrong, I'm not excusing what he did, we're gonna kick his ass about this, but he's always been like a brother to me."

"I guess we can't really judge, you guys have known him a lot longer," Bloom agreed. Daniel did seem to be feeling remorse about everything, she still didn't like him but there had to be some good in him if Musa dated him for so long.

"I have faith in him, he'll figure out a way to fix things," Leslie said continuing to search for Musa. "He always does,"

* * *

Daniel decided to walk a couple of steps behind Riven for his own safety, he knew that Riven was stronger than he was and Helia was right, they needed to focus on finding Musa. He was thinking about everything that happened, in the back of his mind he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was so determined on getting Musa back and now she was missing and it was all by his doing. What was worse is that he hurt Musa, again. He had let his jealousy mask the fact that he truly did care for her, but Musa loved Riven and he knew that now. The only way he good get his friends off his case was if he cleaned up the colossal mess he made up. 

Daniel pulled out his blackberry and put in the coordinates and saw that the island was made up of an intricate maze of many caves. So many in fact, that the entire area that he and Riven were to search was comprised mostly of caves. He figured if Musa was still not picking up her phone, then something must have happened. Daniel, being a prince, was also told to be careful especially when he was not on his own planet. His mind went to a possible kidnapping, he hadn't seen Musa all night and neither had Riven. Everyone else figured she was with Riven all night, so that meant she was gone all night. "I think she might have been kidnapped," Daniel finally spoke up after an hour of silence.

Riven turned around and looked at him, his anger was beginning to subside, but worry was still etched all over his face. "What?" was all he managed to say.

"Nobody saw Musa all night, and it wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kidnap a royal," Daniel stated.

"Okay so if she was kidnapped, there will be a ransom, but who knows when that will be," Riven stated, if she had been taken, and then just knowing that information didn't really help much.

"Well, if Musa hasn't left the island and if she _was_ kidnapped, she is probably being held in a cave," Daniel stated. Riven stood on a rock and surveyed the land and tried to think of a place where a cave opening would be. "But, this island is full of caves it could take weeks before we find the exact chamber she's in."

"I need to find her; there should be a cave opening on the other side of this hill." Riven began to climb up the side of the rocky wall that led to the hill which hopefully led to an opening in the cave. "My H.P.A will tell us where we are once we are inside the cave so we don't get lost," Riven was more than half way up when he noticed Daniel wasn't behind him, finally when he got to the top and noticed the prince was finally making himself up the rock wall, he couldn't help but laugh, the guy looked ridiculous climbing up a wall in a polo and khaki pants.

Riven kept walking and just as he thought there was an opening to a cave in sight. Since Musa was not in plain sight, what Daniel had suggested made some sense. Riven hadn't forgotten how much he hated Daniel or that his relationship with Musa was in shambles, but all of that had taken a back seat to finding her. Once she was safe, he would think about the other things.

Daniel finally caught up to Riven and the two were in the one of the caves and they began along their way to try to find Musa. Before they got into the cave Daniel made a few calls to Leslie and Brian, since communicating with Musa's friends was probably a bad idea. He told them that he and Riven would be searching in the caves and the chance that Musa was kidnapped. Isabelle had managed to contact intelligence units from her planet and she managed to get topographical maps of the island, it would make searching though the caves easier.

After hours of searching and silence, both Riven and Daniel were tired, but neither gave up the search. They had made their way through many twists and turns through the complicated cave. Daniel had spent much of the time thinking about Musa while Riven had been trying to get his mind off of her. He and Musa were over and he had to begin getting over her or at least trying to. Daniel kept thinking about what Musa had told him.

"_If you actually cared at all for me, you would have accepted that I've moved on and now I may never be able to fix your mess," Musa finished and she then slapped him in the face once again. _

"_Please Musa, don't do this. Not for him, he doesn't deserve you – " _

"_NO! You don't deserve me. And I deserve so much better than you," Musa said and then walked off the ship._

"_You don't want to do this, come on. Why else did you come to me every time you came home? We have always had chemistry and I know you still think about me," Daniel insisted. _

"_Get over yourself Daniel, the only reason we had our little flings was because I was upset about Riven," Musa snapped. _

Musa was one of the few people in his life that actually loved him for him, it may not have been the way he had originally hoped, but Musa was like family. Even after he had betrayed her, she was still there when he needed her; ever argument he had with his father, she was a great friend to him and he really didn't deserve it. And during their flings, he knew that she was only there because there was something else going on that she felt bad about. He didn't want to accept that she had moved on, but the truth was he had too. It was time to end this, he knew he it would take a lot to regain Musa's trust, but it had to start somewhere. "Look, Riven. I'm sorry,"

Riven turned around and looked at Daniel with the same hate in his eyes. "No you're not. You got what you wanted; Musa wants to be with you. Don't apologize, you're not fooling anyone," Riven said continuing on his way, feeling the heartbreak of losing Musa again.

"I just wanted to expla–" Daniel began trying to do the right thing, but he was 'shooshed' by Riven who was standing about 75 feet in front of him, looking down a long cave corridor. Daniel walked over beside Riven and looked at what Riven had his attention to. There was a long cave tunnel that led to a small chamber and they saw some light coming from it.

Riven began his way down the tunnel quietly and Daniel followed close behind. They both looked around the cave wall and saw the small chamber. There they saw Musa, magically bound to a pole. Riven managed to give out a sigh of relief to see that she was alright, but she was being held her against her will and all he wanted to was get her out of here and kill whoever did this. "Musa," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**So now we see that Daniel is a good guy deep deep ****deep**** down. Unfortunately, it seems to be too late to apologize. But they did find Musa! Now to save her and get her out of their without getting hurt, but who will be her hero? Riven or Daniel? **

**We'll see!**

**xoxo**

**princessm**


	11. Hero

**Guess who made senior class hall of fame - - yours truly! **

**Chapter 11!

* * *

**

**Hero**

Musa sat on the cave floor and looked around at her bleak surroundings. She tried to muster the most magic she could, but it still wasn't enough. She tried quietly humming or something to maybe put a jumpstart on her magic, but she knew if she accidentally got too loud then her two captors would hear and maybe figure out what she was doing. Musa looked desperately around the small cave chamber, she scanned the area and then heard some shuffling around the cave wall. She looked to her left and crooked her neck and head a bit forward and to her surprise, she saw brown hair appear and then disappear as if yanked back.

"Which one should I get?" Daniel asked in a voice slightly above a whisper, attempting to help. He may have been trained to fight by the universes greatest experts, but he had never had an application to his learning. Until now, he was trained in fake situations; he had never been in actual battle before. Riven looked back at Daniel and gave him a incredulous look, he was finding it very hard to believe that Musa saw anything in this guy, but then Riven thought back on the trip quickly and bitterly reminded himself that she had to see something in him.

"Will you stand still, or do you want to be in the same predicament as her, dumbass," Riven said coldly when Daniel stuck his head out to survey the situation. Riven then stood behind the cave wall and carefully peaked through trying to get a good perspective on the situation. He looked around and saw that the two men both had weaponry on them and there must have been more in the boxes that we stacked along the wall. This was defiantly a kidnapping since they were prepared as if they were expecting a fight if something went wrong. Riven wasn't sure how to approach the situation, he had learned that the best rescue missions were the ones that had the least confrontation. It made sense; there was a smaller chance of anyone getting hurt, even though he preferred knocking some skulls around when he was worked up.

"We will send out the ransom message to the king in one hour and from there he had until

\tomorrow morning to pay. Did you –" Lucas instructed before stopping and realizing that the information he was going to talk should not be spoken in front of Musa.

"Yeah, its all been wired. All we need to do is send the message," Shawn finished confidently.

Riven was listening intently to the conversion hoping that he could get some helpful information from eavesdropping. All he could figure was that they seemed very confident as if they had all the areas of this kidnapping covered, of coarse they did just kidnap a princess so they should have had a good plan. He tried to figure out how many people were actually there, if there weren't many than maybe he could take them out one at a time.

"Again, which one should I get?" Daniel insisted once again.

"Neither, you get Musa out of here," Riven said not averting his gaze from the two men as he tried to figure out a plan. When he thought about it, it would be dangerous if he let Daniel fight, for two reasons. First, the prince would probably end up getting himself killed and second, he didn't need two kidnappings on his hands "And be quiet about it, I don't think they would be too happy if they see us. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves,"

"You get her, she's your –" Daniel began making an attempt to push Musa and Riven back together, since he was the cause of the problem, not only that, but he thought he could handle kicking some middle aged guy's ass.

"I think we should wait till they leave, we don't know what kind of back up they have," Riven said referring to the boxes and completely disregarding Daniel's comment.

"How do we know they will leave?" Daniel asked.

Riven thought about it for a second and he had a point. He wasn't sure if the two would leave ore not, especially since they seemed to have got their plan covered completely. But, if there were only two guys, then it wouldn't be too hard to take over. He couldn't stand to see Musa is a predicament like this. "Okay don't move, I mean it," Riven said to Daniel with a strict voice. Daniel nodded obediently and stood close to the cave wall when he realized what Riven was about to do. He then picked up lose rock and threw it forcefully at the cave wall and it generated a sound that resonated through the cave walls that helped to amplify the noise. Riven then immediate got against the cave wall as well, so that when someone came out to see what was going on, he could surprise them.

Musa looked up when she first heard the noise that was coming from the same area where she swore she saw dark brown hair. _Daniel?_ Musa thought a first. She was still angry at him, but when she thought that he was coming to help her, the anger began to subside. The truth of the matter was she would have forgiven Daniel eventually because she knew he would try to fix things, but this time the mess might have become irreparable.

"What was that," Lucas said when he noticed Musa's face perk up when she heard the sound. "You go, I'll watch the girl," Shawn nodded obediently and took a gun, loaded it and then turned the corner of the cave wall and began slowly down the tunnel.

Riven knelt to the ground quickly after throwing the rock then, using his hands as support, he swung his one leg around Shawn's two legs. This sent Shawn falling to the ground, but before he could hit the ground, Riven quickly grabbed him from behind and muffled his screams for help with his hand. When Shawn began to fight back, Daniel took it upon himself to grab the gun that Shawn had let go of when Riven tripped him and stood in front of Shawn holding the gun head. Daniel, at this point, knew what Riven was doing and decided to help. He swiftly pistol whipped Shawn so that he was knocked out. Riven quietly put Shawn on the ground and waited for the Lucas to come out when he saw that Shawn didn't come back. When that happened Riven, who was now positive that there were only two kidnappers, would handle him and Daniel would go get Musa out of her restraints. "When the other one comes out here," Riven wanted to instruct Daniel on the rest of his plan.

"Don't worry, I'll get her," Daniel said firmly. Riven did not answer back in order to keep quiet. As they waited in silence, Daniel reveled init he irony, he was helping his ex-girlfriend's boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, save his ex girlfriend and at the same time he was trying to get them back together because he was the one who broke them up.

When Shawn did not see come back after five minutes, Lucas looked at Musa and although she tried to hide the newfound hope she had, she was not doing it very well. He became worried that there was an attempt to free the princess, so he took the gun that was on a rock behind him and loaded it. He shot an evil look at Musa, "You move and I'll put a hole in your head,"

When Riven heard this he was ready to take on the other guy, but he did have to be careful since he only had his phantoblade and he was up against a guy with a gun. He was at an obvious disadvantage. Daniel stood dutifully at the closest edge of the cave wall that was closest to Musa. He was ready to move right after Riven took on the other man.

Lucas walked out and to his surprise, he saw Shawn lying on the ground, unconscious. When he looked up from his shock, it was too late. Riven had grabbed him and thrown him against the wall and began to brutally beat the man, making sure to pin his wrist so that he could get him to drop the gun in his hand. Daniel took the gun he had taken from Shawn with him when Riven refused to use it, he had learned early on that the more weaponry that a person had did not necessary make them safer, it was more of the opposite actually, it gave the enemy a better chance at using your own power against you.

Once inside the cave, Daniel went straight to Musa and began to try to untie her restraints, it wasn't long until he figured out that there was a magical spell on the ropes. "Your bound by a spell, do you know which one?" Daniel said urgently trying to figure out another way to untie Musa. He pulled on the rope and tried to get it to give way, but it was definitely under a magical spell.

"Yeah Daniel, I do and that is why I haven't used that information to free myself," Musa said a bit irritated. She was really hoping Riven would be the one to come for her, but instead she got Daniel. She wanted to ask Daniel where Riven was and what was going on, but getting out of here alive was the main objective.

"Okay calm down, I'm saving you remember," Daniel shot back. "I know, do you remember when you and I used that transformation spell to turn Headmaster Charleston's microphone into a snake during the opening ceremonies for spirit week?"

"Barely, but I can't use magic, my power's are really weak," Musa said quickly.

"Okay, well channel it as much as you can. I'll say the spell with you, but we have to hurry, I can hear someone coming back." Daniel said. He and Musa said the spell together about 10 times before the ropes finally transformed to water and Musa was finally freed. Once free, Musa stood and flexed her wrists quickly. "You okay?" Daniel asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little dizzy," Musa knew how dire the situation was, but she could not contain her happiness. She had almost lost hope until she had seen Daniel's hair and she couldn't help but throw her arms around Daniel and hug him tightly. "Thank you," Musa said happily. She still felt really sick, but now she had a lot more hope that she would escape this. Just as Musa threw her arms around Daniel, Riven ran in after knocking out Lucas to witness Musa's arms around Daniel. He couldn't help but feel awfully jealous and heartbroken, but he pushed away the feelings in order to get them out of there.

"Is she okay?" Riven said consulting Daniel instead of Musa, he wasn't in the mood to speak to her, now that he knew she was okay, he wanted to get out of the cave and end this vacation already.

"I'm fine, Ri–" Musa began, she went to him when he stopped her.

"We need to get out of here," Riven said firmly, Daniel and Musa went to Riven to hear his plan of escape. "Look, we have two guns so if they do give us trouble on the way out, we have some defense, it will take a little bit to navigate out of the caves, but we can get out and we need to be quiet so that they can't fol–"

"Princess, either you get back to your spot or the whole cave come crumbling down," Said Lucas interrupting Riven's escape plan, he looked completely beaten and bloody but he was standing and he had a remote in his hand, which Riven could only guess was a detonator. Just then the other man, Shawn, came back into the room. He was stumbling, but he was still a threat and now Riven had lost the control in the situation. "And you two, put the guns down,"

"That's what they had in the boxes," Daniel whispered to a very angry Riven and immediately shut back up. Riven and Daniel dropped the guns and back up when Shawn motioned for them to stand against the wall.

Then, the two kidnappers turned to make sure that Musa was not trying anything funny. Lucas went to go tie her back up and Shawn went up to her to make sure she wouldn't try to escape with magic. Riven quickly whispered something back to Daniel. "You get the shorter one and try not to fuck it up," Daniel smiled knowing that through everything he had managed to get a tiny bit of Riven's trust, meaning Musa's couldn't be too far behind. That or Riven thought that he would surly get himself killed.

With a simple nod Riven stealthfully got behind the taller criminal, Lucas, and snapped his arm back and sent the detonator in his hand flying back. Musa scrambled to her feet before the spell could have been completely and quickly grabbed the detonator from the ground. Shawn came around and grabbed a gun while Riven fought Lucas. He pointed the gun straight to Daniel's head when something dormant in Daniel finally became active. He threw a kick straight into his abdomen and ducked at the same time, when Shawn bent over in pain Daniel grabbed his arm and twisted his wrist until he heard a snap. When Daniel grabbed the gun, he immediately shot Shawn in the leg so that he couldn't move. After the shot fired, Daniel had realized what he had just done and Musa ran to him thinking he was just shot.

"Did you just shot him," Musa gasped in disbelief.

"It's in the leg, he'll survive," Daniel said in an excusing tone. He then turned his attention to Riven who was still fighting Lucas. Riven still hadn't managed to get the gun from his hand which put him at a huge disadvantage, Riven managed to throw a punch and send him to the ground. Then Musa ran over to get the gun that he dropped and pointed to him while he was on the ground.

"Don't move or I'll put a hole in your head," Musa mocked.

Riven stood behind Musa and smiled, god he loved her. He immediately remembered the situation and looked over to Daniel who was confidently standing in front of Shawn. He smirked, "so, I would say I did pretty well. For a spoiled little prince, that is." Daniel mocked what Riven had said to him earlier, in all fairness Daniel had proven himself. Riven nodded and looked around.

"Tie them up and we'll get outta here." Daniel nodded and Riven walked over to the boxes that they used to rig the cave. He tried to figure out a way to de-activate the explosives. While he was working on the computer and Daniel finished tying up the criminals, Musa walked up to Riven and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Riven, I –" Musa began but Riven's shoulder stiffened and he flinches outwardly at her touch. Musa was hurt by it, but she wasn't surprised. He was still upset about everything that happened and what he had seen earlier only served to strengthen his doubts about Musa's feelings for him. Musa thought she could give him some time, besides she was feeling even dizzier. She walked over to a rock to sit down, but on the way she collapsed.

"Shit!' Daniel said when he saw Musa fall over and ran over to her and Riven whipped around to see her on the ground. "I got her, you can finish," Daniel said checking for breathing. Riven quickly finished disarming the explosives and tried to convince himself that he didn't need her. When he was finished he walked over to Daniel who was kneeling on the ground in front of Musa. "She looks like she's fine, it's probably some after effects of the spell, we should get her outta here,"

Riven picked her up since he was obviously the stronger of the two and once he made sure that the two criminals were secured to the cave wall he led the way out of the cave. They were silent the entire time, occasionally Riven would look down at the fairy in his arms but tear his eyes away knowing that he had to separate himself from her. Daniel wanted to fix things, but frankly Riven scared him. Sure Daniel was a prince and had everything at his disposal, but Riven could snap his neck with a flick of his wrist. Plus, even though the two seemed to have come to some sort of understanding it was pretty clear the Riven still hated Daniel and when Daniel thought about he wouldn't call Riven a friend either. All he wanted to do was fix the damage he caused, but he would have to try later. First, they had to get Musa to safety and apprehend have the authorities apprehend the criminals and pay off the officers to keep this secret so Musa's father and his father didn't have security follow them 24/7.

Finally after about 45 minutes of silent navigation through the cave, Daniel could see the sunlight. He ran out of the cave and called Nate and told him that they found Musa while Riven call the authorities so that Musa's kidnappers would be properly punished.

When everyone got to the scene, there were already police surrounding the area. Daniel was the first to approach the police chief while everyone else crowded around an unconscious Musa. "Apprehend the two and have them locked up here and we can put them on trial here for kidnapping and attempted homicide of a Princess Musa," Daniel instructed. "And I appreciate that this matter will stay between us and the King of the Harmonic Nebula or my father never have to know about this," Daniel said shaking the police chiefs hand and slipping him a check from Daniel's private trust fund that was written out for 50,000 dollars.

"No problem you're Highness," said the police chief with a smile on his face. He then walked away and Daniel walked over to his friends, there was an ambulance that would take Musa to a hospital for observation and everyone else was sitting there waiting for everything to get striaghened out. It was late evening and they all planned to go to the hospital to wait for Musa to wake up.

"So the police chief…" Duke began knowing about what Daniel did to keep him quiet, it was a common practice among people of their status.

"Taken care of, someone should tell Musa to be more careful when she wakes up," Daniel said in an almost scolding tone. Everyone looked at him and smiled, even Stella and the rest of Musa's friends from Magix.

None of them noticed that Riven had left after he knew the criminals were incarcerated and that Musa was going to be okay.

* * *

**About the whole gun thing, I never understood why they fought with swords instead of getting a machine gun and going all scarface on the witchs. But anyway, I hope you liked it, there will probably be a couple more chapters so it looks like we are coming to an end…**

**xoxo**

**princessm**


	12. Call Me Cupid

**We're reaching the end of the vacation and Musa and Riven are still broken up, but Daniel might be able to help patch things up. **

**Chapter 12!

* * *

**

**Call Me Cupid**

The next morning Musa awoke in her bed in her hotel room to see Nate passed out in a chair with Leslie in his lap and Stella was asleep on the floor with her head in her arms, which were folded on a table. And Techna was sleeping in another big recliner that was in the room. She smiled and tried to recall what happened. She knew it was the magic that the kidnappers used on her that made her feel so sick and she even remembered coming back from the hospital and falling asleep in her bed. What she didn't remember was where Riven was. All of her friends were at the hospital to check up on her, they all came in shift, and when she got back to her room there were there as well.

Musa sat up and bed and took a deep breath and leaned back against the head board. She looked at her friends once again and decided to wake them up. "Morning guys!" She exclaimed loudly causing Nate to wake up abruptly, which also woke up Leslie.

"Morning M, how are you feeling?" Nate asked, he sat down at her bedside and Leslie took a seat on the other side. They looked at Musa closely, to make sure she was okay.

"Better," Musa said smiling. She looked over to the Solarian princess who had just yawned and got up. Stella stood up and then looked at Musa happily.

"MUSA!" Stella screamed happily. "How are you feeling, darling?" Now Techna and probably half the population of Syrin Isle were awake due to Stella's outburst.

"I'm good, thanks guys," Musa said and looked to the door again. "You can go get something to eat, I'm fine." Leslie, Stella and Techna left the room to eat something, but Nate noticed the look on Musa's face and he knew what it was about. He walked back over to her and sat down.

"He's in his room, he came a couple of times while you were sleeping to make sure you were alright," He said with a half smile, it was obvious Riven still cared for Musa, but there was a lot that had gone on in the past five days. Musa nodded and Nate gave her a kiss on the forehead and went down to breakfast, Musa looked like she wanted to be alone. When Nate left the room, Musa's strong front came down. She stared out blankly trying not to think about the breakup.

A couple minutes later Musa was looking out her window from her bed and let the calm breeze caress her face. She knew she needed to straighten things out Riven, but she really didn't want to know what came after she explained, there was a good chance that they would break up and Musa wasn't ready for that. She was angry about everything that happened, sure it wasn't all of her fault, but she couldn't blame Daniel for everything, no matter how much she wanted to. It was also becoming hard to stay angry at him, he had a hand in saving her life. Then Musa heard her door open and she was both hoping and not hoping that it was Riven coming into her room.

She quickly looked in the mirror to fix her hair and then quickly sat back in her bed. Finally the footsteps drew near and Musa saw a very familiar face, green eyes, chocolate brown hair. Daniel. "Hey you're up!" he exclaimed happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks" Musa said a bit crestfallen to see Daniel instead of Riven. "And thanks for coming to save me,"

Daniel approached the bed and sat down on the side and smiled. "I didn't want you to completely hate me,"

"You know, no matter what you do, I can never bring myself to hate you," Musa explained. It was true, she and Daniel had been through a lot of ups and downs, but when it came right down to it, she knew he would always be there for her, even if it took awhile. "Trust me, I've tried,"

"Look Musa, I'm sorry," Daniel began, Musa was about to respond, but he began again before she could. "I mean it this time, I was so wrong to do that to you. I thought that you and I coul –"

"Daniel, you and I," Musa began trying to let him down gently.

"No, Musa I know what you're going to say and I completely agree. When I really thought about it, we were a disaster together, you were right. I just don't want to lose you as a friend, I mean we've grown up together and you've always been in my life," Daniel said in agreement with Musa. "You're more like family to me than my own family is," Daniel had realized that the whole reason he started his crusade against Riven was because he didn't want to be replaced by Musa's new boyfriend and new friends, but he knew now that he never would be.

"You will always have me, I mean I'll always be your friend." Musa began. "I will always love you Daniel, just not in _that_ way," Musa reassured him. She was happy to see that Daniel was making such an effort to make things right, it did warm her heart in a way. But, some part of her was expecting him to make things right, she could never believe that Daniel was as cruel as he seemed. Musa knew deep down, Daniel was a great guy.

"Same. I love you too, but you need to stop lusting after me. I mean I don't love you that way." Daniel said jokingly and Musa gave him a hard look followed by a smile. Daniel was glad that he and Musa were finally on good terms again, but he still needed to fix another matter. "Okay well that's my cue to leave, I think I've had enough vacation for awhile,"

Musa would have like Daniel to stay a bit longer since they were back to normal terms again, but it would put a bigger strain with her relationship with Riven so it was best that he leave. "Okay, and Daniel," Musa stopped him on his way out. "Just because you're a prince doesn't mean – "

"Point taken," Daniel said interrupting Musa again, he knew what she was about to say. "Get better princess. See you at Thanksgiving Dinner," Daniel said and then began to walk out of the room, but stopped. "By the way, that boyfriend of yours," Daniel began. "I approve," He said with a smile knowing that Musa didn't care if he approved or not, but he wanted her to know he cared.

"Thanks, but I don't think he's my boyfriend anymore…" Musa said sadly as her face began to look even more depressed.

"Come on, I'm your ex of like two years and until two days ago I was still trying to get you back. Granted, it was a stupid idea. But I doubt Riven will be able to resist," Daniel said and finally walked out of the room. Musa couldn't help but smile at her conversation with Daniel, at least one relationship was fixed.

* * *

Daniel was ready to leave the island, his bags were already loaded onto a private jet but, he had one more thing to take care of. He walked through the hotel until he got to Riven's room door and prepared himself, he was definitely going to get yelled at or get a beating or a door slammed in his face. Then he knocked and waited, nobody answered so he knocked again. There was still no answer so he listened carefully and heard that there was someone in there. From what he could tell there was someone in there, sitting and it was most likely Riven. Since it was pretty clear Riven wouldn't open the door and that Daniel was going to have to find a new way in. That was when he spotted a housekeeper, using his charms and some money; he managed to get the key to Riven's room.

Daniel promptly opened the door to see Riven standing on the balcony, "Housekeeping," he said with a joking smile and Riven turned around and glared at the prince. "Just kidding," Daniel finished when he saw Riven was not in the mood for his charming sense of humor.

"What the hell do you want?" Riven grumbled then turned back around and looked out at the beach.

"Umm, well I needed to confess a couple of things," Daniel said walking toward him, but not going onto the balcony, he didn't think Riven would kill him, at the same time he didn't want to be thrown off a 23th floor balcony. Riven didn't answer so he went on. "So first of all, after you and Musa began dating nothing happened between us, and we never slept together…ever,"

"So you lied, I can't say I'm surprised," Riven replied drolly.

"How does this not make you happy? She never cheated on you, or even thought about it!" Daniel nearly shouted, how could this not change his attitude at all? "Why aren't you going to her!"

Riven clenched his jaw and turned around the anger in his face was enough to scare the daylights out of Daniel, but Daniel needed to get Riven and Musa back together. "Look, she wants you, if she didn't than she would have never gone back to you so many times." If Musa wanted to be with Daniel than he was not going to stand in her way, he wanted her to be happy and he would be damned if he was the fool that got cheated on.

"She doesn't want me! And I think you know that too, but you're just being difficult," Daniel shot back. He noticed that Riven took offense to this so he backed up a bit and continued. "Musa and I were always a bad idea, but she loves you. We are friends and we always will be, that's just something you are going to have to get used to,"

"Why should I believe you?" Riven asked skeptically trying his best not to hit Daniel again.

"What do I have to gain from lying? Seriously, I know you still love her and I am telling you that she loves you too. If you haven't noticed Musa is hot," Daniel began. "And she's sweet and caring. There are plenty of guys that want her and this cannot be a shock to you, so you can either get the woman you love or you can let her go and let someone else take her. And I will always be in Musa's life, but I will never mean to her what you mean to her. You will be the one she brings home for Thanksgiving while I will be the one giving you a hard time during the whole visit. And if thing go well between the two of you, you'll be marrying her and I will give a speech about how much I don't like you," Daniel continued not stopping, "Point is, I'll be her friend for the rest of her life, but you will be so much more than that, if you so choose. And I don't have feelings for her either, that may be hard to believe considering the last couple of days, but it's true."

Daniel gave a second for this to sink in Riven's head and then he began again. "So you can stand here and be a dumb ass about this whole situation or you can stop being so damn stubborn, tell me to get lost and get back together with Musa," Daniel finished with a smug look trying not to seem like he was scared Riven would kick his ass. He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

Even with Daniel's speech, Riven couldn't help but shake the feeling of suspicious that had been looming since he found out that Musa and Daniel were together, but he did believe Daniel, for some odd reason he had some belief that Daniel was being genuine, it was far from trust. But, it was enough for Riven to know he had to see Musa, he loved and that was all there was to it. "Get lost,"

Daniel nodded and walked to the door. Like always, he cleaned up his mess and hopefully completely regained Musa's trust. "I hope you know this doesn't mean we're best friends now, I still think you're a crude, easily angered nobody," Daniel said walking to the door; he had to make that clear before he left.

"Sorry, but I don't give a crap about what some spoiled little prince who can't go a day without daddy's help and who only thinks he's a somebody, thinks of me," Riven shot back, this time a small smile was struggling to get though, even though Riven wouldn't let it happen. Daniel nodded and walked out of the room.

Daniel hurried down to the elevator before Riven made his way out of his room and then Daniel got to Musa's room extremely quickly. He swung open the door and ran over to her. "Hey pretty yourself up, Riven is coming," he advised.

"What?" Musa asked confused. She was still sitting in bed, this time she was watching television and trying to get her mind off of things for a little bit. She saw Daniel run in as if he were being chased

"Thank me later," Daniel said and ran out of the room and into the elevator before Riven could get to Musa's room. Musa nodded in confusion and followed the orders that Daniel practically barked at her and ran to the mirror and fixed her hair. She then stood there for a second and wondered why Riven would be coming to see her, they had a very intense argument and he hadn't spoken more than a sentence to her since. Before Musa had a chance to think about it further she heard a knock at her door. She gave herself one more quick look in the mirror and then scurried over to her door.

Musa opened the door breathlessly and saw Riven standing in front of her. "Hey Musa," he said softly. Just the sound of his voice made her melt and she immediately opened the door widely so that he could come into her room.

Riven walked into the room and dug his hands into his pockets nervously, he didn't know how to begin. Luckily for him, Musa broke the ice. "Riven, I wanted to thank you for saving me,"

Riven smiled and walked towards her as a smile began to push through the melancholy look on his face. "You don't need to thank me, I'm a hero, its kinda what I do," Riven said modestly, he failed to mention that he would have died if anything happened to her.

Musa's hope in their relationship fell when Riven accredited his rescue to his Red Fountain learning. She was hoping he saved her for other reasons and that he had maybe forgiven her, but maybe he was here so that they could straighten things out so they could be friends. "Oh, right," Musa said looking down at the floor trying not to show the disappointment in her face. "I also wanted to apologize for everything that happened, I should have told you," Musa continued.

"Yeah you should have told me," Riven snapped, but quickly let go of the anger he was harboring and continued. He walked up to her and until he was close enough to caress the softness of her cheek and then began again. "But, I understand why you did. I should have believed you instead of getting jealous and shutting you out."

"I'm sorry, I love you Riven. I didn't tell you about Daniel because I was scared it would break us up." Musa confessed. "But you should know, he's going to be in my life. But, I will never feel for him what I feel for you,"

Riven smiled feeling a lot more confident in their relationship, he hated to admit how scared he was to lose her, but, now he had a chance to get her back and he would be damned if he let that go. "I know," Riven said looking into Musa's eyes and finally believing that Musa only had feelings for him. "And I love you too,"

"Riven, please tell me this means that we're okay again," Musa said she moved closer to him and nuzzled her face in his hand that was still on her cheek.

Riven didn't respond, he just wrapped his and around her petite from, bent down and kissed her gently on her soft lips. He went further and parted her lips with his tongue when Musa avidly began to respond to him. Musa put one hand on his face in order to keep the contact and the other roamed his through his hair. After a couple minutes of an intense lip lock, Musa pulled away from him and smiled. "I love you," she said softly in his ear.

Riven face was buried in Musa's softy locks and he smiled when he heard her say it to him. "I love you, too," He admitted then lifted his face and began to kiss her again. He pulled away this time and a smirk grew on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect," Musa said contently.

"Good," Riven said curtly and pulled her close and rested his forehead on hers. "Hey, is the door locked?" Riven asked and then he and Musa both turned to look.

"Yup," Musa giggled gleefully.

"Good," Riven said bending down and wrapping her in his arms to kiss her again, this time he wasn't planning on pulling away for anything. They still had five days left of the vacation and Riven was planning to make up for the time they lost while arguing.

* * *

Daniel then went straight to where everyone was having breakfast to say bye to his friends. He walked through the marble floored resort and went to the restaurant that was there. He looked around until he saw a large table with almost 20 people sitting around it. He approached the table when Annabelle saw him and smiled.

"Where were you?" Annabelle questioned Daniel as he walked over to the table. He walked behind Leslie's chair and leaned his hands on it.

"Just tying up some loose ends," Daniel answered confidently. Everyone looked up and wondered what that meant, even though they could make a pretty good guess.

"Really?" Leslie said turning around a bit and looking up at Daniel. She knew what he meant by that and she was grinning with pride, she knew Daniel would repent for his behavior and he did.

"Yeah, and now that it's done, I think it's time for me to leave," Daniel said with a smile. He did want to stay a little while longer, there were still five days left of the vacation, but he didn't want to strain the relationship between Musa and Riven anymore than he already had. He looked at everyone's faces and noticed that the hard looks he used to get from Musa's friends from Magix had softened, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he like them. Bloom had explained what Leslie had told her to everyone and they figured they would give Daniel a chance to make things right before they judged him so quickly.

"You're leaving, can't say that's a bad idea," Nate said honestly. Daniel was his best friend and like a brother, but it was best if he separated himself from the situation for a bit. "We'll see ya back at home," Nate said and Brian and Duke nodded.

"Bye Daniel," said the twins in unison and they gave him a hug before he left.

"Yeah," Daniel answered. "Well, I'll see you guys next time I visit Magix, I guess," Daniel said turning to everyone else that he wouldn't see when he was back at home. He gave Leslie a hug and began to walk away.

"As for the only two people that aren't in this room," Daniel stopped in a couple feet away from the table with a smug smile. "Just call me cupid," Everyone smiled and waved to Daniel as he left. He called a limo and went straight to the airport then back to Crescendo, even though he was leaving early, he felt unbelievably happy. He had finally let go of the feelings he had for Musa and it felt good to be free of them.

As for Musa and Riven, it wasn't long before they were at the same place in their relationship as they were before everything happened with Daniel.

* * *

**See, Daniel isn't all bad. I loved it when he got all bossy, it was so cute. One more chapter and we're done! **

**xoxo,**

**princessm**


	13. Epilogue

**All good things must come to an end…

* * *

**

**Epilogue **

In the capital city of the Harmonic Nebula, there was a grand assembly of many royal families inside the grand Harmonic Palace. Among the classy guests that were arriving for Thanksgiving dinner was the Winx Club and their respective specialist boyfriends. Musa had invited her friends to come along with her to Thanksgiving dinner. They were all pretty excited to accompany her since the Harmonic palaces were famous for their decorations and incorporation of music into all aspects of life. The group would be there for five days and they had spent a lot of the time meeting some of Musa's other old friends and of coarse, going out with the ones that they already knew. Even Riven had a good time, but that was probably because he was with Musa the whole time.

"So that is the north garden," Musa said as she and Riven approached a large bay window and she pointed outward to the garden that was in perfect view from the spot they were in. Musa was giving Riven a tour of the whole castle that day, which took awhile since it was a huge palace. "It's actually a lot of fun; I always seem to get lost,"

Riven nodded and looked out at the garden, it was really nice. "We should go out there sometime," He then looked down and put his arms around Musa, but he was not going to kiss her. Ever since he stepped foot in the castle Riven had become very aware of the fact that her father could walk around the corner and Riven him making out with his daughter. It was something Riven definitely did not want to happen.

Musa continued with her tour, she would keep going until they reached the dining room, since it was Thanksgiving, there was a big dinner tonight. She and Riven walked around the palace alone while everyone else prepared or got dressed. They were walking through the castle when an old friend resurfaced.

"So, miss me?" said a voice from behind the exuberant couple. Musa and Riven turned at the same time to see Daniel standing at the opposite end of the huge hallway. Musa smiled but Riven's smile dropped and he a look of indifference painted his face. Daniel approached the couple and hugged Musa and gave Riven a cordial smile.

"Of course I missed you," Musa said derisively.

"Well that's great, but I was talking to Riven," Daniel said with immense sarcasm. Riven gave Daniel the same indifferent look, but managed to crack out a bit of a smile. Although Riven did not see Daniel as a threat to his relationship, he did put his arm around Musa's waist and pulled her to him. Just then a girl with short light brown hair and amber eyes came up to the three. She was wearing a short black dress with stilettos.

"Oh you must be Daniel's new girlfriend. I've heard a lot of great things about you," Musa said happily to the girl walking over to them. "I'm Musa and I have to ask, why you are with Daniel?"

"Funny," Daniel shot back at Musa.

"Hi, I'm Claire Calloway," said the girl that walked up to Daniel and took his arm. She was the princess of a planet not too far from Crescendo and they had met at a gala for her father and she had transferred to Devon Academy after her father became a close ally to Daniel's father.

"I'm –" Riven began before Daniel interrupted.

"Sloppy seconds," Daniel said rudely, but in a tone that indicated he was joking. Musa gave Daniel a hard look and he simply laughed. "Just kidding, Claire, this is Riven. Musa's boyfriend." She smiled warmly at Riven and Musa then Daniel and Claire walked to the end of the hallway to the grand dining room, where everyone was going to eat Thanksgiving Dinner.

"Does she know you're his ex?" Riven inquired with an evil smile.

"I don't know, why?" Musa looked up at him a bit suspiciously.

"Pay back's a bitch," Riven said and looked down at Musa, who gave him a surprised look and Riven began to laugh. "I'm kidding," he finished at bit dejectedly.

"Come on, let's get to dinner," Musa said pulling his hand to the dinning room. "And you know, all the adults leave right after dinner, so we'll all be in the castle…unsupervised," Musa turned around and looked at Riven coyly.

"So your dad literally hands you the keys to his kingdom," Riven said with a smirk and pulled Musa close as she nodded. Musa then smiled and led him to the dining room. Once they entered through the elaborately decorated doorway into the lavish dining room. Riven had never attended a royal dinner before, but it was pretty much what he expected. There were servants waiting to be summoned and the table was decorated perfectly with a wide array of food, that was prepared so nicely it looked more like art.

Riven took his seat next to Musa and talked to Helia, who was seated next to him as Musa went to greet the royals that had come to the dinner. Riven looked across the table and his indifferent gaze was stopped when he saw Daniel, he gave him a subtle nod and Daniel did the same. They were under no circumstance friends; they could barely stand each other. Daniel was a carefree, somewhat rude and humorous prince while Riven was a lot more serious guy who only opened up to a few people, but there was a mutual respect there. Musa promptly returned to Riven and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which elicited a few scoffs from some of the more classist adults at the table, not that Riven or Musa care. They were in love and frankly they didn't care who knew or objected to it.

When the dinner was finally over and all of the adults had left the castle, Daniel was the first one to break out the liquor while the twins turned on the music. While everyone partied and had some fun Musa walked in front of Riven, who was sitting on a plush leather couch. She sat down on his lap and whispered something in his ear. "You know, I haven't shown you my room yet, have I?"

A smirk grew on Riven's face and he held Musa even closer, "Well, you should definitely give me a tour," Musa took that as an acceptance to her not-so-subtle invitation and the two slinked out of the party room and all the way to the other end of the palatial palace to Musa's room. It seemed like when they were together, they were in paradise.

**THE END

* * *

**

**And that all folks! **

**So I realized that all of the stories I ended so far end with sex. I guess we can pin it on my teenage hormones. And come on, you know you love it! **

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with me throughout the entire story. (I know this one took awhile to put up since I took a brief break to write "The Good Life"). Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was always nice to see what you guys thought. **

**I promise I will be updating "Mind Games" soon. I don't know how soon, but hey I'm a senior and I need to focus on senioritis and being lazy. Plus, our senior class trip to Disney World is coming up so I will be planning and shopping for that. Not to mention I will be prepping for an upcoming dance competition. BUT! I promise it will not be too long. (You guys know how good I am when it comes to updates!) **

**Thanks so much everyone!**

**xoxo**

**princessm**


End file.
